A Time For Tenderness
by Rye-bread
Summary: They have such a good relationhip. And such healthy sexuality. Who would ever guess that they're married to others. Kim and Ron's golden dream did not come to pass. They must sneak around like cheating spouses. Can life ever change for them?
1. Chapter 1

The happy ending did not happen. Kim and Ron are married with children--but not to each other. And their married lives are not happy. They are reduced to meeting each other in hotel rooms.

And will they ever know the happiness--the glory--of the love that might have been?

My dear readers. I promised you chpt. 6 of Say Something, Ron about a month ago. My readers have been asking for updates on my most popular fic's, Say Something, Ron, The Lion, The Witch, And The Naked Mole Rat, and The Seven Kisses Of Kim Possible.

Some things have happened. A little thing like losing my USB data storage device that had all my K.P. fic's on it. It will take a while to reconstruct my ongoing stories.

And a bigger thing happened, like being diagnosed with prostate cancer. The cancer was low grade. I had my prostate gland removed surgically. They got it all. Praise the Lord. And I have a new appreciation of cancer survivors and hospital patients. God Bless them all. They are heroes.

Anyhow, I found my mind going in different directions. This story came out while I was home recuperating.

This is the first (and probably the last) story I will write with such explicitly erotic content. What inspired it? I'm not sure. My man mattb3671is a writer of smuff (smutty fluff). My men and brothers in Christ Captainkodak 1 and Mrdrp have given it a try. And I thought, so would I--at least once.

And in the middle of it all, I decided to stir in some tragedy, death, and hopefully, love and redemption. Let me know what you think.

Kim, Ron, Mr. and Mrs.Dr.P., Bonnie Rockwaller, Brick Flagg, Josh Mankey, Middleton, the names of Jon Stoppable, Mim Possible, Wade Load, Felix Renton, and Tara are the property of Disney and the show. The characters of Jonathan Mankey, Francis Belinda Flagg, Kimberly Miranda Stoppable, Miriam Jeannette Stoppable, and the corporate entity of the Load-Renton Foundation found their inspiration in my convoluted brain.

**__**

A TIME FOR TENDERNESS

Ron entered the door and switched on the light.

Kim stood facing away from Ron, wearing a trenchcoat, her red hair in a ponytail scrunchie.

"I'm here," he said quietly.

"I knew you would come," she said quietly. "I've been waiting--hoping--you would come."

"I know," he said.

"It seemed like it took so long--I started to be afraid," she said with a sob in her voice.

"So not," he said reassuringly. "I'd have to be dead not to come to you."

"Thank you," she said. "I know you won't abandon me. It's just--."

"Shhh," he said. "I'm here. You're here."

With one hand she took the scrunchie out of hr hair. With both hands she spread her hair over shoulders. It was a marvelous red waterfall.

He walked to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and slipped the trenchcoat off. It fell to the floor. She was wearing the mission suit--the old, not the new--with the crop top and cargo pants.

He slipped his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned her head back on him. Her head touched his cheek.

"Your hair is so soft," he said. "It smells like strawberry."

"I washed it in that scented shampoo you like," she said.

He ran his hands up. Over her crop top to her shoulders. The breasts that felt so--pillow-y? What kind of word was that? Well, he had pillowed his head on them many nights. The slender shoulders. He took his arms from around her and massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Unhhh," she sighed, "that feels so good."

He slid his arms under hers and up under her crop top. He caressed her breasts. He slid the fingers of one hand down her cleavage.

She moaned quietly.

He slid his hands down her midriff and stopped at her hips.

She put her hands on his and laced her fingers in his. "You can do with me whatever you want," she whispered.

He slid his hands along her waist, and she whimpered

He slid a hand under the waistband of her pants and caressed her belly. Her breath became ragged.

"That feels good--but you know what," she said wryly, "Your hand would have more room if my pants weren't in the way."

"I was getting to that," he told her with a hint of laughter. He tapped her belt buckle. It popped loose and her pants dropped like a stone.

"You haven't lost your touch," said Kim.

"I've had lots of opportunity to see how quick my own fall off," said Ron. He looked down. "Red satin bikini panties. I like it."

"Thank you."

He slid his hands down the hourglass figure of her hips to her panty waistband. And with one arm he held her waist while with the other hand he gently stroked her belly in circles around her navel.

She folded her arms over his arm that held her waist. She sighed and leaned back even more against him. "Oh, Ron--that feels so good."

He made smaller circles around her navel.

"Ron," she asked, "Not to sound suspicious, but what are you going to do?"

"Oh," he said frivolously, "This." He made a final circle with his hand and with his forefinger tickled her in the navel.

"Eeeek!" Kim squealed. She grabbed both his wrists. "_Ron! Please_ don't do that! You_ know_ how ticklish I am there--at least when _you_ do it!" Her voice became sad. "It's not like Josh is around--to touch me." 

Contritely, Ron turned her around and gathered her into his arms--a gentle nurturing embrace. "K.P.--I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do anything that would bring up painful memories."

Her voice was muffled as she nestled her head in the hollow of his shoulder. "That's okay...I'm sorry too. Really, I like it when we mess around. It's just--sometimes the old memories intrude, whether I want them to or not."

With one hand, Ron stroked her hair for a few moments. "Well--should we just--y'know--act like--um, friends?"

Kim raised her head and looked into his eyes with a sassy gleam. "That's one reason why I will always love you. You are always a gentleman, even when you're about to ravish me."

Ron's eyebrows rose. "You mean you still want--?"

Kim continued. "--Our Game? Of course, silly. And don't let me trip. My pants are still around my ankles."

"If you fall, I will cushion you, my dear," he assured her. He gently turned her again so he was behind her.

She became limp and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. His hands slid down her arms and grasped her wrists. And with one hand, he gently pinned both her wrists behind her, while encircling her waist with the other arm.

"Sir," she whispered, "What are you doing? Are you abducting me?"

It was part of Their Game, as they called it. "Yes, my little captive." He encircled her waist with both arms and pinned her arms behind her.

"Are you going to treat me honorably?"

"No, my little captive."

"I can't believe you caught me. I'm helpless. Please don't hurt me."

He slid both his hands down her hips, sliding her satiny bikini panties down still lower than they were, baring her belly even more. He cupped both hands on her belly, just below her navel. Her panties were so low that he could not feel any fabric, even with his hands that low on her abdomen. She laid her head back again on his shoulder. The silken texture of her hair on his neck--the feel of her bare tummy under his hands--the whispered pleading sound of her voice--it all practically drove him mad with desire.

Ron sometimes asked himself--was this a sick behavior? This whole imaginary captive thing? He went over it again and again in his head. And he decided. It was Kim. This was between Kim and him, alone. He had read up on the subject of bondage. Some of it sickened him. So he further decided. He would never use rope, or leather, or ball gags, or such perverse degraded things, as he thought of them. His own arms--their words spoken in mutually understood jest--her willing submission to his gentle embrace, his submission to her wishes--these were enough. Kim would guide him. She could trust him, and he would trust her.

He tightened his grip around her waist, and lifted her up a few inches, so her feet dangled.

She gasped, and pretended to struggle weakly in his embrace. "Please. Let me go. You don't understand. I'm a virgin. I belong to my family. If you take me to your bed, they won't take me back. I'll have to be your slave girl."

Kim had read up herself on the ancient customs of family honor in many societies. She had devised all her dialogue herself, and it was calculated to arouse Ron--which it did. And she could trust Ron to understand exactly what she meant.

She tossed her head, and her hair cascaded. She squirmed in his embrace. The feel of his arms around her, his hands on her bare skin--she could hardly wait.

He buried his face in the flippy hair-do, and inhaled deeply of the scented shampoo. The feel of her bare skin under his hands--he could barely stand the wait.

They were near the bed. Ron sat down with Kim on his lap. They leaned over together and lay down on the mattress. She kicked her shoes from her feet and her pants from her ankles. Ron let go of Kim's wrists and she turned around. With practiced movements, she lay under him, and he atop her, straddling her waist. He laced his fingers with hers again and gently pinned her hands to the bed by her head.

She looked up at him, those liquid green eyes full of entreaty. "Do you still intend to enslave me? I warn you, my rescuer will be here soon."

It was all included in The Game. Neither of them could quite remember how it came about--not that they even talked about it. Ron had made some references to bondage intercourse years ago. It was meant in pure fun. He was shocked when Kim demurely agreed to it. He had never meant it seriously. In fact, he was entirely at a loss how to initiate such intercourse. Kim was his queen. He could not conceive of degrading or forcing her, even on the make-believe basis of bondage, if his life depended on it. And so in a slow and patient way, it was she who led the way, giving him verbal lead-ins and hints, by whispers and signs. It proved to be very fun, and very erotic.

For just a moment, each looked at the other with adoring gazes.

She's so beautiful, he thought. _She just gets better as the years go by._ She was so sweet as a lover. In high school, her temper was legendary. She was always "tweaked", as she called it. He would never have guessed that she would not display a trace of that temper during romance--at least not with him. _Josh was a moron to give her up--totally out of his gourd--whatever his reasons were--and even if she did have her tweakish moments, hey--it was Kim--anything would be worth the price to be with her. _

He's so wonderful, she thought. _He just gets better as the years go by._ He was so gentle and considerate as a lover. In high school, his passivity was legendary. He was always slow, no motivation, always borrowing her class notes, her money. They were always hanging out at her folk's house, not his. She would never have guessed that once they got involved with each other, all that self-interest he had would shift entirely to her. _That's one of the reasons he walked away when it looked like Josh was trying to start things up again. So like Ron. He was willing to let me go when he thought Erik was what I wanted. And after we were dating, he walked away again--because he thought Josh was better for me than he was_. It was the one time in Kim's life that she was angry enough with Ron to feel hate for him. _Why didn't he just ask what I wanted, instead of assuming that Josh was the better guy for me?_ But Kim had to be honest. She was as much at fault as Ron was. The one time in her life she didn't speak up--she thought that Ron didn't want her--just as Ron thought that she wanted Josh. Each was guilty of being, in a way, too considerate. And those misconceptions cost them both dearly. It took many years and much soul-baring to correct the false impressions. 

They gazed at each other's face and got lost in the moment.

And Kim finally said in a dulcet voice, "Ron?"

"Huh?" He shook his head as though in a daze.

She smiled a gentle smile. "Your clothes are still on."

He grinned a sheepish grin "Oh, yeah."

She slipped her hands out of his loose grip. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper. She slid his pants down, and her toes skillfully slid them off his legs. He heard his pants fall to the floor at the foot of the bed. Then she slipped her hands under the hem of his pullover shirt and pulled it off over his head and arms while he stood upright on his knees.

"Oh, Ron," said Kim, surprised. "Red satin boxer shorts! Me like!"

"Damn, girl," he said in admiration. "You still got the touch. You could change my clothes while I was standing somewhere and I would never even know it."

Kim smirked and jabbed him lightly with her little finger in his rib cage. "You know it, boy. If I wanted to, I could so pickpocket your boxer shorts right off you--without even taking your pants off. I had lots of practice when both your arms were in a cast." She ran a hand over his chest. "God, Ron," she said admiringly, "you are so defined. You've been working out."

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's something Bonnie always was on me to do." His face clouded. "She liked how it looked, she said."

Kim's face fell. "Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"What happened is what happened, K.P. Like with you and Josh." He smiled. "I love that puppy pout" He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you, too," he whispered.

She wound her arms around his neck as they kissed. "Ron--how are we supposed to cope with all this sadness? Will we still be together years from now? Will we always sneak around in secret like this?"

He thought a moment. "I don't know. But I don't intend to let you go again. And having you is what makes the sadness bearable. You rock my world, Kim Possible. I couldn't save my world--or my heart--or handle my life without you." He smiled. "By the way. You're not all the way undressed, either."

Kim smiled also. "And you forget, my captor. My hero is coming to rescue me." She extended her arms. "Go for it. Keep undressing me."

So Their Game would resume. Ron slipped his hands under the hem of Kim's crop top and pulled it off over her head. "K.P.! A red satin bra! Me like!"

Kim smiled coyly. "My brave hero! You rescued me from my abductor!" She pulled him down upon her and kissed him madly.

It always puzzled Ron exactly how Kim determined when she was free from her abductor. At what point in Their Game did it take place? It was never the same twice. He shrugged. Whatever Kim decided, it was good.

Their foreplay was long and intense. They would run their fingers through each other's hair. She would nip his neck. He would bite her ear lobe

With his fingers he traced the outline of her ear, her neck, and her arms. With his hands he caressed her shoulders, her hips, and her thighs. With his hands he cupped her breasts and buttocks, and stroked her labia

With her fingers, she traced the outline of his ear, his forehead, and his shoulders. With her fingernails she stroked up and down his back, and made the tingles come. And her fingers twined with his--and carressed his organ, until she could feel the iron in it.

And their legs would twine like ivy vines.

And at last Kim would whisper, "Ron! Please! I can't wait! Rescue me! Now!"

And Ron would slide his rigid organ into her. And she would shiver with delight. And he would halt--for just a moment--to delay the inevitable eruption

Sometimes while Ron was thrusting in and out, Kim would do little extra things--like clasp her legs around him and exert just the right pressure.

Sometimes she would roll them from side to side--which could get interesting. Today they were on a king-sized mattress, but on other occasions, she had rolled them off the bed onto the floor--much to his bewilderment and her pealing laughter--and they would either resume or begin the foreplay all over again.

Sometimes she would even insist that they continue the Captive Game. Ron would spread-eagle Kim's arms and legs, pinning her ankles with his feet and her wrists with his hands (this took a certain amount of limberness.) And she would twist and writhe under him in pretend-distress. "Please! Stop! I'm begging you! No more! I can't stand it!" she would moan.

Why? Because it was Kim. It was her way. Because Ron has spent a lifetime doing what was asked of him by his extraordinary friend and lover. Kim was a blend of aggressive assertiveness and demure shyness. Josh has liked it when they first dated in sophomore year of high school--and then he belittled it after they had married. Both Erik and Señor Senior Junior had accused Kim of sending mixed signals

But Ron understood. It was Kim. It was her way. And that was explanation enough. If she wanted it, that was reason enough.

Law enforcement profilers and forensic psychiatrists all over the world had analyzed their relationship in their Team Possible mission days. Gossip columns, talk shows, teenage fan magazines, and even sensationalistic tabloids had analyzed their relationship in their dating days. No one could agree. Who was dominant and when? No one could categorize it.

But that was the world outside. And Ron would not allow the world outside to intrude upon himself and the queen of his desire while they were together

Even as Kim had her arsenal of techniques, Ron had his ways. He would thrust faster, slower, deeper, shallower, even at different angulation--all to prolong the time and increase Kim's pleasure and delay his own

And when he knew Kim had peaked--by the sound of her helpless gasping--or her series of high-pitched yips--or the rigid iron grip of her arms and legs clasping around him--then he was satisfied. He has scored. And only then would he unleash the final flurry of thrusts that would ensure himself reaching his own orgasm.

And as Kim felt Ron shiver with his emotional and physical release, she drew him into her warmth and comfort. She would not leave him behind. She hugged his neck, whispering, "I love you, Ron Stoppable! I couldn't save my world--or my heart--without you."

And they would lay drenched in sweat, panting, and smiling, and laughing.

Ron chuckled to himself.

Kim nudged him. "What?"

He grinned like an idiot. "Well,--"

Kim shook him. "C'mon! Tell me! _What?_"

Ron smirked. "This bondage-domination thing--I'm kinda getting into it. Maybe we should make it more realistic. Like I meet you somewhere, tie you up, and carry you to the room. And then while I straddle you, and hold your arms down, you cuss me out and beat on me with your knees."

Kim succumbed to helpless giggles herself. "You're hopeless. You're so weird--but I so love you!"

And entwined in each other's embrace--or Ron spooning Kim, or Kim spooning Ron--they mumbled their "Good-night" 's and drifted off to contented sleep.

As usual, Kim awoke first and ordered up some food to be delivered to the room. Then she showered and shampooed--and gazed with love upon the sleeping figure in the bed, his tousled head upon the pillow, his arms lying on the covers. She kissed him gently on the cheek, and then on the lips. "Good morning, dearest."

Ron was dreaming of rescuing Kim from the hordes of Monkey Fist's Ninja Monkeys--or of Kim rescuing him--he couldn't really tell. Anyhow, the one rescued was bestowing a reward on their rescuer. A warm tingling sensation on his lips stirred him slowly awake. He opened his eyes and a golden aura surrounded Kim. "K.P! Good morning!"

"Hey, handsome--feeling hungry?"

"After being both your abductor and rescuer? I could eat a horse."

"Well--I didn't order any horse meat--but there is a hot meal coming up. Steak-and -potatoes, burritos, and scrambled eggs and toast."

"Wow. All that?"

"Yes. I know your appetite. So whatever you want--whether it's a late dinner or an early breakfast, you can have it."

"Great!" And his eyes twinkled. "But what will you eat?"

She pushed him playfully. "The crumbs, if I'm lucky. Now go shower. I even left you some hot water."

The food was served while he was showering. And as she closed the door, and arranged the table of the suite, strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. Kim was being pulled backward to the bed. She did not even mind that the arms were still wet.

She turned in Ron's arms and hugged his head to her chest. "Oh, Ron," she sighed, "I wish we had the time."

He grinned slyly. "You kiddin'? Remember the quickie we had--or almost had--that Christmas Eve at your parent's house? I was reminding you of the kiss you gave me under the mistletoe that Christmas with Drakken and Shego--and we started making out--and you undid my pants--and I undid your bra--"

Kim blushed bright red. "Oh, God. I had forgotten."

"But you remember now, huh? Oh yeah." He held up a thumb and forefinger. "We came that close to having our first time in your bedroom--during your family's Christmas Eve."

"We were lucky that Nana found us instead of the Tweebs--or Daddy. He would have Black-holed us both. As it was, Nana scared the daylights out me when she came in my room."

Ron shook his head and chuckled. "I had told Rufus to keep an eye out for your parents and brothers. And there came your _Nana_--."

Kim became sad. "And now they're both gone--just like Daddy--just like so many of our hopes and dreams. Oh, Ron--is this the way it's always going to be? Meeting in secret? Once every month or two?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, Kim. It's all so unsure. I don't even look ahead any more. I want what you and I have to continue--and I want my girls' mother to wake up--it's contradictory. I just thank God for my daily happiness and pray for daily strength.

While they ate, their conversation turned to their children.

"Where's Jon--with your mother?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Kim, "With Josh for a couple weeks. I don't want him growing up without at least some connection with his father. But I sometimes wonder if it's worth the trouble. Josh hardly makes the effort."

Ron mused. "K.P., look at this way. You're not having a bitter custody dispute."

"I suppose," sighed Kim. How are the girls?

"Oh, Frankie's great! She inherited Brick's athletic ability without his allergy to homework. She's learned everything I can teach her about the Monkey Kung-fu. Now she wants to learn Mantis--from you!"

"Me? Why?"

"Says she's seen enough video of you to know you're better than I am at it.

"Oh, Ron, I doubt it."

"I'm telling you, K.P., she's as stubborn as Bonnie."

"How are Kim and Mim?"

Ron beamed with pride. "Oh, Kim--I'm tellin' you--they're the best thing that ever happened to me. But just so you know--they're a handful, too." He shook his head. "I have a new appreciation of your parents--raising a daughter _and_ twins."

Kim nudged his are playfully. "I'll thank you to remember, Mr. Stoppable--twin boys are much harder for a sister to deal with."

Ron smiled. "You're sure about that, huh?"

"I don't believe Frankie will ever have to worry about her sisters showing home movies of her being potty-trained when she starts dating."

"Like Jim and Tim did with you? Yeah, that sounds like a guy thing." Ron mused. "Yeah. Frankie dating. Makes me feel old."

"_Ron!_ She's hardly eleven! Let the girl grow up!"

"Well--I'm just looking ahead. It's a dad thing."

"Ron, how do you do it? My ex-is hardly interested in his own son--who's so like him it's uncanny. You're as stuck on someone not even your own."

Ron looked baffled. "Hell, isn't that what being a parent is about? You love the kid because it's natural to--because they need it. It doesn't have a thing to do with biology."

Kim never mentioned it, but it was the final irony. Josh, who had shown such promise as a commercial artist and gallery owner, had failed as a husband, a father, and a provider. She thanked Providence time and again--for her parents' example, for her own academic persistence, for the close ties she had with both Wade Load and Felix Renton. She made more than a comfortable living for herself and Jon working for the Foundation that aided in the efforts of small struggling high tech firms.

And Ron--who looked like he might barely finish high school and community college with passing grades, found his niche with a catering business--and found the ability to love a woman who was already a single mother--and to love another man's child as though it were his own. The fact was especially bitter that she might have been that woman--had not Bonnie lost Brick, and belatedly recognized how good a man Ron was--as Kim also belatedly saw.

But in a way, she did have Ron--just not honestly.

Ron left after the meal was done. They had a final kiss and hug by the door. He would go back to his daughters and visit his comatose wife. She would go back to her luxury Denver high-rise and wait for her son's flight to arrive in a couple days.

"This part really sucks, K.P. The secrecy. You deserve better than running around like a mistress. Like the Other Woman."

"We both do, Ron. That's life. Sometimes it's not pretty."

And neither would know when they might see each other again.

They had been lovers for over a year--ever since Bonnie slipped into coma. Kim had come to the intensive care unit night after night to comfort Ron, who never seemed to leave. On this one night, she found him on his knees beside the bed of his wife, head bowed and hands clasped.

"Ron? How long have you been here?"

"I don't know--hours--days."

"When did you last eat?"

"Dunno--same thing."

Kim put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me take you home. Jon and the twins are still at my mom's house. I'll fix you something--or we can call out for something. You need to sleep--in your own bed. You're killing yourself."

Ron put his hand on Kim's. "No. I can't. Not by myself. Not without her. Not in that bed."

"Mom's house, then." They've put you up for years. C'mon, please. It'll be like a sleepover. You and your daughters and my son. The kids would love it. Mom wouldn't mind. She misses you calling her 'Mrs.Dr.P.' You haven't been over since Daddy passed away."

"No. It's really good of your mom to look after Kim and Mim--but me included? It would be like I'm a basket case. It would be imposing."

"Ron! You **are** a basket case." She began to weep. "Please. Bonnie wouldn't want this." She made a desperate offer. "Come to my hotel room. I won't do anything--improper. I promise. Come on. For a night. For a few hours. A decent sleep. In a bed, not a fold-out chair."

Ron let himself be led. Kim told herself after, she should have known better. When at her hotel suite, she made him shower--his first in days. She sent his clothes out for cleaning. She called for a hot meal to be sent up. Dr. Kimberly Possible-Mankey, administrator of the Load-Renton Foundation, could afford the few extra dollars.

Kim had just sent out his clothing, and was waiting for the meal to arrive. She had ordered nachos, pizza, steak and potatoes--she knew Ron's appetite. Whether he wanted fancy food or fast food, she would be ready. And chances were that he would eat it all. She listened to the shower water running and went over the notes for her speech the next day. The speech for the dedication of the James Timothy Possible Research Building at the Middleton Space Center. Named in memory of their most prominent scientist, who had passed away much too young.

And there was Ron. In the bathroom doorway. Dripping wet. Hair plastered to his head. Towel around his waist. "Hey, K.P. This swank five star hotel you're staying in. Can they afford a bathrobe with their linen, or do I eat with the towel on?" He smirked. "Or maybe I could wear some clothes of yours--like the time we switched bodies."

The sound of her nickname. His old tone of voice. The stupid smirk. The dorky humor. The Old Ron. She hadn't seen him in years. They were in each other's arms in the blink of an eye. Kissing madly, fondling, grasping, embracing.

A knock on the door. "Dr. Possible-Mankey? Your meal has arrived, Ma-am."

Kim and Ron parted clumsily. Her careful hair was disheveled, her careful clothes wet and disheveled, her careful make-up smeared. "Just a moment," she called. She tucked her blouse back in, brushed her hair back with her hands, and opened the door. The cart was wheeled in, two places were deftly set at the suite dining table, serving trays were deftly set out, and the waiter courteously left after receiving his tip. The five star hotel knew how to take care of their guests. No one would question Mr. Stoppable's presence in Dr Possible-Mankey's room, or Mr. Stoppable's clothes being laundered. He was the guest of an honored guest. Many of the hotel management and staff had been recipients of Team Possible's help in the days of their missions.

Ron came back out from the bathroom where he had ducked into. They made love on the floor. The food was untouched. They feasted on each other, like victims of famine. And when they had consummated their act, and lay panting among her strewn clothes and his towel, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the spacious shower. Half in fun, like two kids having their first sexual experience, and half in somber seriousness, like newlyweds sealing their marriage vows with the physical union, they made love again under the hot spray. He gently pinned her wrists against the wall, and entered her again and again. He shampooed her hair, and lathered her back, and she likewise him, and they luxuriated under the feel of gentle massaging fingers. The sight of her upturned face and closed eyes as she rinsed off under the stream of water was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He crushed her breathless in his arms and bestowed kiss after kiss on her wet lips. She smiled mischievously, and leaning her face back under the shower, squirted a mouthful of water at his face. He also smiled slyly and tickled her belly as he held her from behind, her playful squeals echoing off the tile walls.

Ron swathed Kim in towels and carried her to the bed. They made love yet again, and finally collapsed in exhaustion. Kim stroked the arms that held her as he spooned her. Her wet locks lay on his cheek as he smothered his face in her hair and cuddled her all the tighter.

In the morning, Ron spoke slowly. "K.P.--last night was just so--sensational--amazing--but--I don't know--"

Kim placed a finger on his lips. "It's my fault. I knew something might happen. I should apologize to you."

"Still--I know Josh left you a couple months ago--just before Bonnie got sick--"

Kim embraced Ron. "Josh left me long before he moved out. He was into his little co-ed models soon after Jon was born. I know you feel like you're cheating on Bonnie. But I'm going to pray that I alone will bear the guilt. God help me, I was starving. And I think I can live the rest of my life content, knowing that our love hasn't died, and never will."

Kim made the speech that day, honoring Dr. James Timothy Possible, who was loyal to the woman he loved and the children he raised, but her eyes were upon Ron, and her words were meant for him as much as for the memory of her father.

Jim Possible's widow Dr. Annette Possible and her grandson Jonathan Mankey sat between her sons Jim and Tim and their wives. Ron sat next to them with his three daughters Kim and Mim Stoppable, and Frankie Flagg. He acknowledged Kim's eyes upon him, and answered with his eyes upon her.

Later, Jon asked a question. He asked it quietly, but it was like dropping a bombshell. That was his father's way, also--leave a big impact without making a noise. "Mom--are you seeing Ron Stoppable?"

That was also Josh's way--he could see right through her. Kim didn't even think to deny it. "How can you tell?"

And Jon smiled--the quiet half-smile that from his father used to make Kim's head swim. "Because you glow. Because you're in love. It's okay. I'm cool with it. Dad has a new babe in the sheets every time I go there. Hell, he's happy. Why shouldn't you be happy?"

Kim was a little surprised at Jon's jadedness. "I't a terrible way to live a life, Jon. And I'm sorry for the effect this has on you. You sound more like a cynical old man than a pre-adolescent school boy. No one should have to go through what you've gone through at your age. I sure didn't. And of course I'm cheating on my best friend, Mrs. Stoppable."

"Yeah. Life's messy. Most of my friends at school live worst that me. I'm pretty lucky. Really. I got my mom and nana and my talent."

And the affair continued for more than a year--until Bonnie Stoppable came awake.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The folk who read review my stuff continually surprise me.  As I wrote the first chpt.  I expected a lot of sympathy for Kim and Ron, stuck in a place where the only way they could be together was--to put it frankly--for Ron to cheat on Bonnie.  I figured the readers would feel like Kim and Ron were somehow destined to be together.  I thought they would excuse Ron for his cheating because Bonnie was comatose.  I tried to make it plain that he wouldn't have done such a thing while Bonnie was conscious.  I tried to spin the story so that the grief he felt for both his wife and his old love interest would maybe justify his actions and make the readers sympathize with him and Kim.  I was not prepared for the sympathy my reviewers had for Bonnie.

I figured my task as a writer was to bridge the gap between the peoples' natural sympathy for Kim and Ron, and my natural stringent moral standards (me being a Born-Again Bible Thumper--see my Fanfic-dot-net profile).  I was struggling how to portray Ron and Kim as going through a certain penance to satisfy those moral and ethical standards.  It appears that as least a few of my readers are harder on Kim and Ron than I am.  Without sounding too holier-than-thou, this pleases and encourages me.

I always hope that people can follow the narrative stream.  It's tempting to do the fancy thing of jumping back and forth in the plotline and gradually unveil the events, like real-live novelists do--but one must keep it readable.  Let's recap. 

Kim and Ron drifted apart after the Junior Prom (season 3 finale of the show).  Josh Mankey drifted back in.  Kim and Josh married and had a son, Jon.  Josh proved to be an unfaithful husband.  He moved out of their house and their lives.  He took up a bohemian lifestyle.

Bonnie Rockwaller married Brick Flagg and had a daughter, Frankie--short for Frances.  Brick died (more to come). Bonnie remarried, to Ron.  They had twins, Kim and Mim.  Then Bonnie went into a coma.

Mr. Dr. P died, leaving Mrs. Dr. P. a widow.

Kim, Wade Load, and Felix Renton started the Renton-Load Foundation.  (More to come.)  Ron is a caterer.

Kim tried to comfort Ron during Bonnie's coma, and things took off.  They have found their love reawakened.

--And Bonnie is about to reawaken.

And I write this from a new perspective.  A year ago I was recovering from cancer.  I am now facing divorce---because, like Mr. Dr. P in the story, I couldn't distinguish the costly sacrifice from the priceless goal.  May God guide my life.

**_A TIME FOR TENDERNESS chpt. 2_**

_Kim and Ron became a couple.  Romance.  Where, when, and how was no mystery.  It was the night of their Junior Prom.  It happened in the presence of the Middleton Junior Class Prom._

_Why they broke up was harder to define, both for them and their friends._

_Perhaps it began in their first year of college.  No longer in the sheltered cocoon of high school, the gap in their scholastic abilities began to grow.  And in the anonymity of college, with its social and study demands, more rigorous than high school, Kim could simply not give Ron the time and help she used to.  Despite their best intentions, they began to drift apart.  _

_Each felt it.  _

_And James Timothy Possible, the well-intentioned but perhaps misguided father, poured a steady stream of encouragement into his Kimmie-cub's ear.  "Remember--anything is possible for a Possible--" And he began to add a note of regretful advice.  "--But not everything is helpful.  Sometimes to achieve what we were meant for, we have to take stock--and whatever--or whoever--hinders us--well, let me put it this way.  Sometimes achieving a priceless goal requires a costly sacrifice.  But as we draw closer to the golden glow of our goal will make the costly sacrifice seem pale by comparison."_

_Ironically, Ron was feeling the same thing: that Kim was capable of great achievement--and not being weighed down with him would make her journey much easier--because he wished for her fulfillment more than his happiness.   And so he gradually backed away._

_Kim felt the twin pressure.  The quiet but persistent advice of her father--and the gradual but unmistakable drift apart of herself and her true love.  In quiet but acute desperation, she sought comfort in a platonic friendship with an old acquaintance--Josh Mankey._

_Her father was delighted. Despite his mellow demeanor, Josh was much more the highly motivated self-starter than Ron was.  And her true love was devastated.  Because each believed in appearances--Kim was drawing closer to a former love._

_And Kim also believed in appearances.  She could not guess why Ron was slipping away without an obvious reason.  But it must be the unthinkable--he was falling out of love with her._

_And because neither knew quite how to breach the slowly rising wall between them, what was appearance became reality.  Ron deserted her and Josh moved in to salvage her heart._

_And so, for whatever reason, Kim and Ron broke up.  That much is fact._

_But even as Kim and Ron could not pierce the cloak of silence that each had clothed themselves in, Mr. Dr. P  kept his own secret--a developing aneurysm-which only his wife, the neurosurgeon, knew about. _

_ And he refused treatment--or at least postponed it.  He wanted to be present for his Kimmie-cub in her life-crisis, and would not take the time to have the life-saving operation.  There would be plenty of opportunity once things were settled in his daughter's life.  _

_And he wanted to maintain the appearance in his daughter's eyes of the strong father--that anything is possible for a Possible--even outliving a cranial aneurysm._

_But the silent killer struck one day.  And too late the grieving daughter and sons heard the tragic secret from the grieving widow._

_And Kim was left to reflect bitterly at her father's graveside.  "You told me that sometimes the priceless goal requires the costly sacrifice, Daddy.  But you didn't tell me that sometimes the golden glow is just fool's gold--or that the costly sacrifice should have been the priceless goal instead.  You didn't tell me that too many people mix the two things up."_

_And the final absurd irony:  Josh Mankey, the accomplished and talented artist with the lovely wife and equally talented son, left his family and career to pursue an endless succession of mistresses and produce and endless succession of hack pieces of art.  _

_And Ron Stoppable, the under-motivated community college graduate, who was called "Buffoon" by his Team Possible adversaries and "Mascot" by Kim's chief rival and chief tormentor, applied his food prep major and business minor.  He opened Middleton's most popular catering service--and married his former chief tormentor, Bonnie Flagg, suddenly widowed by tragic circumstances._

_That much is fact._

_No one was quite sure how the inspiration for the Renton-Load Foundation came about._

_Perhaps it was when Wade Load noticed how easily insider trading, identity theft, and embezzlement of company assets could be accomplished by computers.  The dishonest got richer and hard-working got shafted._

_And so he decided to put his own computing talents to work for those who had the talents but not the resources._

_Perhaps it was when Felix Renton reflected on how fortunate he was.  He was disabled and the son of a single mother.  Statistically, he and his mother should have been living in poverty, bankrupted by an ever mounting pile of medical expenses.  Instead, his mother's tireless efforts at acquiring an education for herself and providing for her son, as well as his own high tech abilities had enabled them not only to live comfortably, but to contribute the betterment of other disabled, and even to be an occasional pinch-hitter for Team Possible on their world-saving missions._

_And so, as others had been advocates for the disabled, he decided to give back and become an advocate for visionary but underfunded inventors, like the computer geeks who had built personal computers and were now billionaires, who had transformed the world through the internet._

_Perhaps it was when Kim had both a doctorate in business administration and a master's degree in law.  She could now be called Dr. Possible, just like her parents, she thought wryly._

_Having applied her acrobatic and martial artistic abilities to the defeat of crime and the rescue of those in danger while in Team Possible and in association with global Justice, it was only natural she should apply her business acumen and legal knowledge to the defeat of international corporate theft of intellectual property and the defense of small high tech firms against harassment by the large corporations._

_--Or perhaps it could have been as small a thing as Dr Drakken building machinery of mind-boggling technology, and watching him blow up lair after lair, because of some small flaw in the machinery, that usually could have been corrected by a tiny part or adjustment that he just didn't have the funds for._

_Whatever the reason, they combined to form the Renton-Load Foundation, dedicated to providing the small inventors with technical, legal, and funding assistance.  Kim was tireless in her efforts to raise funds and obtain grants from the well-endowed.  That much is fact._

It had been the month from hell.  A Chinese manufacturing company, employing unethical means, had stolen the plans for a microchip that would reduce download and processing time for wireless internet data by half, and were mass-producing it in their own factories.  They had hired agents to infiltrate the small hard-and-software producing operation located in Denver. 

Kim engaged in her own legal but slightly unethical evidence-gathering mission.  Working like it was a Team Possible mission, she infiltrated the offices of the Chinese company.  She found the money trail between the company and the agents.  And she persuaded Global Justice that the Chinese company had not only broken the law regarding copyrights, but had violated an international trade agreement--and was adapting the microchip to use for a guidance system for cruise missiles, possibly to sell to rogue terrorist nations.  (Kim had concocted that last part herself--and was proud of it.)

And a software giant in this country had accused a smaller software company of copyright infringement--based on the allegation the smaller company's spreadsheet program had similar features to the large company's spreadsheet program.  The smaller company's program sold for less and was more user-friendly.  It was a way for the larger company to eliminate the competition's underpriced produce. 

That had been a tough one to crack.  Wade had spent many hours studying lines of code to prove that the similarity was accidental.  And Kim, presenting her legal brief, had argued successfully in the smaller company's favor, obtaining testimony from various accounting firms that the larger company's product was actually inferior.

Yes, it had been the month from hell.  And Kim felt entitled to her upcoming weekend with Ron.  A whole two and a half days.  She had earned it.

Ron sighed.  It had been the week from hell.  Well, not quite that bad.  Just that the schedule was like running in a hamster wheel.  Since mid-week, Ron had been fighting like mad to keep from dropping in his tracks with sheer exhaustion.

Ron's Kosher Katering had never been so busy.  It was easily the most popular catering service in the Tri-City area.  All the local synagogues hired him for their weddings, funerals, and Bar Mitzvahs.  His Team Possible reputation didn't hurt his business.

His tagline read: We Kater To The Kosher Krowd.  And Oy!  We Even Serve The Goy!

It made Frankie--and even Kim, afar in Denver--cringe.  But Bonnie was proud of him, and Frankie was invaluable as his assistant, when not in class or doing homework.

And through it all, he managed to visit his comatose wife every night--except on his nights with Kim.

He owed his sanity to Kim--and their love affair.

There were no bookings for the coming weekend--very unusual for his business.  But Ron was ready for a quiet couple days.  And he was looking forward to his upcoming weekend with Kim, a couple weeks away.

But he got a phone call that night.

"Dad," said Frankie, "It's Nan' 'Nette."  The kids had their own nickname for Mrs. Dr. P.  "Nana Annette", or "Nan' "Nette" for short. 

_Kim had called her grandmother Em Possible "Nana".  Kim's son Jon continued the tradition with her mother, Annette Possible._

_When James Timothy Possible died at much too young an age, Ron Stoppable had risen to the occasion.  Even though they had married other people, his K.P. would always have a place in his heart that no other person could ever usurp._

_He comforted Kim and mourned with her.  He had dearly loved his second father, Mr. Dr. P.  And he comforted and mourned with Mrs. Dr. P._

_Ron's children became as precious to her as if they were Kim's children.  Especially the twins, Kim and Mim Stoppable.  They filled the loneliness left by her husband's absence._

_To them it was only natural.  There was Gramma Flagg.  And Gramma Rockwaller.  And Gramma Possible.  It was so cute.  No one took the time to explain the mistake.  And the twins would have not understood._

_They were puzzled when they heard Jon Stoppable call his Gramma "Nana".  But they looked up to him like an older brother, so they followed his example.  It was "Nana Possible"._

_Ron tried to correct them.  But Annette would have none of it.  She loved it.  And "Nana Possible" soon became "Nana Annette"--or "Nan' 'Nette" for short._

_Frankie Flagg followed suit.  Her Gramma Rockwaller was a poor daffy woman who doted on her other two daughters.  Gramma Flagg had become a recluse since Brick's death.  Gramma Stoppable had passed away.  So Nan' 'Nette was her only real grandmother figure._

_So, in the eyes of all the Flagg daughters, their mother's surgeon was not Annette Possible MD.  It was Nan' 'Nette._

Ron took the phone.  "Mrs. Dr. P!  What's the sitch?"  He persisted in the old way of talking with her.

Annette sounded sober.  "Ron.  It's good news and bad news.  Bonnie is awake.  But the rest of what I have to say has to be face to face."

Ron was dizzy.  He felt exhilarated.  His wife.  The mother of his daughters.  Revived.  Out of coma.  And, God forgive him, he felt crushed.  In the same thought of Bonnie was also the thought of Kim.  "Frankie," he said quietly, "Nan' 'Nette says that Mom's awake.  Help me get Kim and Mim ready.  We're all going to the hospital."

Frankie was stunned.  With joy and apprehension.  Her beloved mother, back from the dead.  But she suspected about Kim and Ron.

It did not faze her.  She loved her Aunt Kim.  Frankie had watched her step-father killing himself with neglect when the coma began.  She saw the sudden change in him after the night Aunt Kim had come to visit Mom.  And both her mother and birth father had told her the stories, the legendary missions and the legendary friendship of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

And Frankie knew Ron genuinely loved her mother.  And since her mother was comatose, perhaps permanently, she could rationalize the affair.

Bonnie had also been candid with her daughter about her own sordid past. _ "Hon, you need to know--in case you ever hear any old stories.  Your mom was a slut.  A skank.  A ho-bag.  And your mom thanks God every day for a second chance--and for your father--and for our little golden-haired angel"_

It was asking a great deal of a young girl's maturity, to endure such soul-baring.  But she could see her aunts--her mother's older sisters.  And she could understand how far her mother had come in turning her life around.

So Frankie could understand--and accept--much.

Ron and the girls rushed to Tri-City Medical Center. 

Annette Possible, MD--or Mrs. Dr. P.--or Nan' 'Nette--and they all loved her, no matter what they called her--met Ron and his daughters at the entrance of the Intensive Care Unit.  She took Ron aside and gave him the full news.  And he understood the full import.

Bonnie was pale--her cheeks were sunken.  She sat up, supported by pillows.  But her smile was radiant.

It was like Christmas for the twins.  "Mommy!  Mommy!"  Nan' "Nette had to take them to the waiting room and play games with them.

Frankie sobbed silently, her head leaning on her mother's bosom. 

"Oh, hon," said Bonnie, stroking Frankie's hair, "Your mom's come back to her golden-haired angel."

Bonnie grasped her husband's hand with a weak grip.  She smiled up at him--his tear-streaked face and eyes full of love and torment. 

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely.

"Come here, Mascot," said Bonnie, calling her husband's now dear nickname.  "Dr. Possible told you everything?  The good and the bad?"

Ron nodded.

Bonnie closed her eyes in a spasm of pain.

"Babe!  Be careful!" said Ron.  "Don't exert yourself too much!"

Bonnie's eyes opened again.  Her gaze was clear.  "There's something I want you to do.  A special favor."

"Anything," said Ron.

"I want you to promise--on all you hold dear.  On the Torah.  On your great-grandfather Jon's spirit--the one who loved Mim Possible.  Something I want you to tell our friend--my sister--Kim--."

The next day, Kim called Mrs. Dr. P.  "Mom, I'll be coming to town in a couple weeks.  Josh is on a tropical retreat with a new partner and, as he says, 'can't be bothered babysitting'.  I could trust Jon alone, but he's so jazzed about seeing Middleton, and my brothers, and his Nana--could you take him for a weekend?"

Annette was glad.  "Kimmie, you know I **love** having Jon visit."

"Thanks, Mom.  You rock, as I used to say."

"Will you be seeing Ron, Kimmie?"

Kim became quiet.  "Yes, Mom.  Your daughter is doing the thing that neither you or I am very proud of."

"I know what this relationship means to you, Kim.  Just be prepared."

"I try, Mom.  I've found that happiness is often a fleeting thing.  I think I'll even drop in on Bonnie--and I know how cold that looks--the 'Other Woman' visiting the man's wife in intensive care--but I'm genuinely concerned about her."

"Well--as I said, Kimmie, just be prepared."  Her mother had sounded strangely evasive.

Kim booked their usual room.  She had planned something special.  She wore a silken green babydoll teddy with short puffy off-the-shoulder sleeves and green bikini panties.  She put on her neck a choker made of a round green jade on a green ribbon.  In her hair, she wore a green ribbon tied in a bow.  They all set off the green in her eyes.  And over her ensemble she wore the usual trenchcoat.

Kim looked to forward to playing "Their Game" with Ron, their make-believe bondage.  She tried to remember how it began.  It must have been that night their affair began.

_They made love on the floor. The food was untouched. They feasted on each other, like victims of famine. And when they had consummated their act, and lay panting among her strewn clothes and his towel, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the spacious shower. Half in fun, like two kids having their first sexual experience, and half in somber seriousness, like newlyweds sealing their marriage vows with the physical union, they made love again under the hot spray. He gently pinned her wrists against the wall, and entered her again and again._

_He was Kim's tender captor.  She was Ron's helpless captive.  He held her arms above her head as lightly as one might hold a flower.  She was trapped between the tile wall and his muscular chest.  "Ron--please," she gasped during the orgasm.  Was it part of the make-believe, the captive begging to be released, or was it the unbearable bliss of the orgasm that she begged to continue?  She felt like her body would explode._

**_Oh, Ron--I surrender--you conquered me--please stop--please don't stop--show me no mercy!_**

****

_Did Kim just think the words?  Or did she babble them?  Was she even intelligible?  It was unbearably intense--the most erotic moment of her life._

Yes--it must have been that night.  Kim--the white collar warrior, the hyperactive multi-tasking type A corporate executive had been gently taken hostage.  Maybe she could convince Ron to conquer his reluctance to tying her up.  She could cross her arms behind her back, and then have him reach around her and grasp her wrists while he was embracing her.

Kim had prepared a bag of supplies.  Green ribbon--for Ron to "tie her up with".  Peppermint fragrance.  Mint-flavored body gel.  Green heart-shaped mint candies.  A small bottle of green champagne. White satin boxer shorts--with green hearts--for Ron to wear--if he wanted to.

Maybe he would tie her up to the bedpost or the door knob with her hands behind her--or tie her up with her hands above her--in the shower stall?  If Kim could talk Ron into getting into tying her up, then she would leave it to him where he would do it.  Maybe she could prevail on him to tie her up spread-eagle to the bed...

An emotional rush like orgasm overcame her for a moment. 

_Girl, get a hold of yourself.  Wait until he's actually here before you start your meltdown._

Kim smiled to herself.  She used to exhort Ron to get his "head in the game."  Her head was too much in the game--"Their Game", as they called it.

A knock on the door.  It opened and Ron entered.

Kim smiled her most enticing smile.

But something was wrong.  Ron wasn't encircling her waist with his arms.  Or nuzzling her neck.  Or doing any of the other little intimacies she was used to.  He wasn't playing "Their Game". 

"Ron?"  She turned and smiled at him.  And her smile slowly faded.  Ron was staring at her with a terrible longing in his eyes.

Ron took it all in a glance.  The babydoll teddy.  The green bow in her hair--it set off her green eyes perfectly.  His nose caught a whiff of the "hint of mint".  Kim had obviously prepared herself for something special--probably green satin undergarments.  He swallowed.  His heart caught in his throat.  Invisible claws dug deep in his chest. 

What he was about to tell her would shatter her happiness--and rupture their relationship--beyond mending.  "I came to say good-bye."

She blinked in confusion.  "What?  I don't--did something come up?  Was it bad timing?  Something with Frankie?  Or the twins?"

"I wanted to see you--one last time."

Numbly, Kim repeated the words.  "One--last--time.  Ron--did Frankie find out?"

Ron said the words slowly, with stark finality.  "Bonnie woke up."

Kim whirled around and stared in shock.  _"_**Bonnie?  Awake? **Oh, Ron!"

Ron entered the room and quietly closed the door.  He hung his head while Kim stared.  He bit his lip.  And sighed.  He started to mumble, but faltered.  And sighed again.  He had something important to say, and he had to say it plainly.

Kim was a bundle of nerves.  She wanted to jump off a bridge rather than hear what Ron was about to say--whatever he would say.  And she wanted to shake him by the shoulders.  It was taking him too long to say it.  But she saw that he needed time to find just the right words.

Ron wept.  "Two weeks ago.  I don't know what to do, Kim.  The kids are out of their minds with excitement.  'Mommie's awake!  Mommie's awake!  They keep saying."

Kim asked hesitantly, "H-how is she?"

He curled his fists and laughed a bitter chuckle. "That's the damnable part.  Her brain tumor was shrinking when she went comatose.  She was in remission for all that time.  And just when she comes awake, that frikin' cancer comes back."

Kim felt like the world was turning upside down.  "Oh, Ron."

"Your mom confirms it.  Bonnie has only a couple months."  He turned to face Kim with eyes hollow with torture.  "And here's the kicker.  She knows about you and me."

Kim's mouth dropped open. "Wha--h--how?"

"Yeah.  Bonnie tells me she was aware all the time.  Like some out-of-body thing.  She could tell when people were in the room.  And she could tell when we were together."

Kim's knuckles turned white as her hands knotted into fists.  "Ron--for two weeks she was awake--we planned today four weeks ago--why didn't you tell me?  Why didn't you call?  Why did you let me come today?"

Ron put his fists to his temples.  "I wanted one last time to see you--a good-bye."  He swallowed.  "I deserve your hatred, Kim."  And he turned his face again toward her, and his mouth contorted with sorrow.  "But Bonnie says--she says--don't stop--seeing you--she wants us to be together--after she--" and he gritted his teeth at the last word "--dies."  He covered his face with his hands and broke into sobbing.

Kim felt deceived--cheated--by Ron, by fate, by her own desires.  She didn't know whether to hug or slap him.  She self-consciously drew her trenchcoat closed.

Ron's sobs slowly faded.  He blew his nose and avoided Kim's glare.  "Bonnie told me she wants to talk to you--even if it's for one last time."

Kim was incensed.  She began going around the room, packing her belongings at a furious pace.  "I'm going to get my son from Mom's house, Ron.  Maybe I'll see your wife.  Maybe I'll never bother coming back to Middleton--except for her funeral--or Mom's funeral--maybe even yours." 

"I'm sorry, Kim," said Ron in a hollow voice.

"No!  You don't get off that easily, Ron Stoppable!  This flimsy excuse about being considerate of your wife!  It doesn't carry any weight!"

Ron was silent.  He only looked at Kim with agony-filled eyes.

"You never told me!  I don't care what she told you!  It's **me**!  It's **us**!  There have never been secrets between us when it's been about **us**!"

Kim was acting irrational, thought Ron.  But, hell, he deserved her anger.  May as well let himself be her safety valve.  It was the last time he would ever see her while they were all alone, and he wanted to prolong it, even if it was to receive the heat of her anger.

She stopped packing, and stood with hands on hips, glaring at him.  "You led me **on**!  You let me **hope**--and **anticipate**!  As far as I'm concerned, you treated me worst in the past five minutes than Josh treated me in the past fifteen years.  D'you believe in afterlife, Ron?  Since we're both adulterers, we'll probably end up in Hell--so I'll just say it--you can f*cking go to Hell--and I'll see you there."

Ron sat down on the bed between them.  He dared to reach a hand to her.  "Kim--!"

She recoiled.  "No!  Don't touch me--ever again!  It's just like Josh--although I should be grateful that you're not a complete bastard.  You just came here to see me for one last time--you didn't try to get me laid for old time's sake.  And you're going back to your wife."

Kim picked up the phone, called the desk, and curtly cancelled the remaining two days of her reservation.  And when she hung up the phone with a slam, she glared at Ron again.  "Wonderful.  If this hotel weren't so discreet, there would probably be paparazzi in the lounge.  'Kimberly Ann Possible-Mankey, C.E.O. of the Renton-Load Foundation, seen leaving hotel dressed in trenchcoat.  A love-nest rendezvous with her former partner?  Story continued on page five!'  Just what my son and your daughters need to see--the local tabloid headlines!"

She left the room without a backward glance at lonely figure curled up on the bed.

The luggage was flung into the trunk.  The car pulled out of the hotel parking lot with a squeal of tires.  Kim would never trust another man again--except her son--and who knew how he might treat his wife someday, with his father's example to guide him?

The thoughts washed over her as she drove on.  For two weeks she had been looking forward to her night with Ron.  But in the background was always the haunting fear that life would bite her in the ass.  Because she and her best friend-dash lover were cheating on her other friend--her lover's wife.

And look what happened.  The irony.  For the same two weeks, her friend was already awake.  Without Kim realizing it, Fate was already preparing the sucker punch that would shatter her heart.

Ron could've told her.  It was typical Ron-ness.  Avoid the confrontation.  Duck the responsibility.  She tried to remember that he kept quiet because his wife had asked him to--so he said.  It didn't matter.  Kim felt how she felt.  And Ron was the closest person around to blame, so she blamed him.

That was typical Kim-ness.  Overreact, have a temper blowout, bite, chew, and spit the other person out.

In vain she tried to remind herself that her husband Josh had cheated dozens of times, with not a shred of guilt.  It didn't matter.  Her conscience felt how it felt.

Kim had to turn her car into an alley.

_"Josh left me long before he moved out. He was into his little co-ed models soon after Jon was born. I know you feel like you're cheating on Bonnie. But I'm going to pray that I alone will bear the guilt. God help me, I was starving. And I think I can live the rest of my life content, knowing that our love hasn't died, and never will."_

Her own words echoed in her mind.  The realization hit her full in the face.  For the rest of her life, she would not see the love-light in Ron's eyes, or feel his arms around her, or hear him call her 'K.P.' again--ever.  Last night, she had no idea how the events of this day would have unfolded.

Kim stopped her car.  She folded her arms over the steering wheel and buried her face.  Bitter tears sprang from her eyes.  She wept--deep wracking sobs.

A tapping sound--like on a pane of glass.  Where was she?  Kim opened her eyes.  This thing in front of her--she had been leaning against it.  The steering wheel of her car.  Her back ached.  Her neck ached.  Her arms and legs were numb.  Was it the same day?  The next day?  Had she spent all night in the car?

The tap on the window.  "Dr. Possible-Mankey?  Kim Possible?" It was a patrolman.  A cop on the beat.  Smiling.  An old familiar face.  "Fancy seeing you out here.  Everything okay?"

Kim rubbed the sleep from her eyes and brushed back her hair.  She would have been humiliated for any other person to find her in a parked car in an alley, dressed in a trenchcoat.  But this was not any other person.  She opened the driver's side window. "Lieut. Hobble?  Thomas Hobble?"

He grinned.  "Kim Possible.  As I live and breathe.  I haven't seen you since the night we picked up Drakken and his bunch at Bueno Nacho Headquarters."

Kim stuck her hand through the window and offered it.  They shook hands warmly.  "That was a **long **time ago.  I read about your promotion to lieutenant."  She looked at him sideways.  "But--if you don't mind my asking--what brings you out here?  I would think that only a patrolman would find himself out in this alley--."

Officer Hobble grinned.  "Meet the Middleton's P.D.'s oldest beat cop."

Kim's mouth gapped open.  "Thomas Hobble!  You could have commanded a precinct by now!  Who demoted you?"

"I demoted myself.  I was like a horse put out to pasture behind the desk.  Now I spend some time behind the wheel, and some time pounding the pavement."

Kim  looked at him askance.  "Subjecting yourself to the stress of a patrol?  What does your family say?  Your friends?"

His smile broadened.  "They shake their head in disbelief.  They think I'm regressing.  Age related issues.  But I look at it this way.  It takes wisdom to know what your place is in life.  A man's got to do what he's best at--what he's cut out to do.  Otherwise, he's never fulfilled."  Officer Hobble  winked and waved.  "I'll be going.  You take care, now, Kim Possible.  And don't fall asleep in your car in the alley.  It makes people think that you're at the end of your rope--that you're no longer the girl--or woman--who can do anything."

Officer Hobble waved with his baton and strolled up to the sidewalk, whistling cheerily.

Kim was dumbstruck.  She felt like she had just received a profound life-lesson.  Thomas Hobble had sounded as wise as Sensei.

She had certainly taken a wrong turn at life's corner with Josh Mankey--even though she now had a most amazing son.

Becoming the C.E.O. for the Renton-Load Foundation?  No, that had been a right thing to do.  She made use of her scholastic skills, as her father would have wished.  She graduated with honors.  Then she applied her talents to an organization that was dedicated to helping struggling inventors--those who had the mind and drive of her brothers and her father, but not the access to the means to pursue their dream.  And there was also the debt of love and gratitude to her friend and tech support guru, Wade, for all the support he had given her during the Team Possible years.

But had she taken a wrong turn on giving up missions?  And, most of all, had she just taken  a wrong turn with Ron?  And in the rational light of the morning after, she could see she had committed a colossal mistake--even a worst one that marrying Josh.

_Oh, God,_ she asked herself, _would there be even the slightest chance of making it right with Ron--even as a best friend?_

Back in the hotel room, the day before--

Kim's anger had been enough to make Ron feel like the skin was burned off his bones.  But the look of hurt and betrayal.  The look of shattered trust in her eyes.  It seared itself into his mind.  It would never depart from his memory.

Ron slowly pulled the door shut behind him.  The faint click of the lock sounded like the finality .

That was one hotel room he would never see the inside of again--like Kim's heart.

He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and punched the quick dial.  "Hello, Manny?  You awake? Got some time?  That thing you said would happen with Kim and I has happened.  Yeah, I can be right over.  Thanks.  You're a lifesaver."

_Manny was Rabbi Immanuel Katz.  Temple Beth-El's rabbi.  Ron's rabbi for more than thirty years.  Ron's circumcision was his first official function.  Bar Mitzvah._

_He was not Orthodox, but he looked it.  A deeply devout man, with his perpetual yarmulke, his thick beard flowing down to his chest.  The beard had gone from deep brown to silver._

_The two men were fast friends.  Rabbi Katz had told Ron soon after he married Bonnie, "Ron, you're a grown man.  You're a friend.  My friends call me 'Manny'.  I insist on it."_

And so Ron went to see Rabbi Katz.  "I did what you said, Manny--the right thing--I told Kim.  And she reacted like you said she would.  She went nuclear.  Accused me of treating her worst than Josh did.  Never wants to see me again."

Rabbi Katz nodded.   He knew when to keep silent.  Ron needed to be listened to.

"I don't get it, Manny!  I'm not half the hyper prick douche baggage bastard that Josh Mankey is.  How can he sleep at night?  And why do I feel so awful?"

Rabbi Katz smiled.  Ron had not lost his gift for inventive phrases.  "Well, let's see if I have it right.  There are several things going on here.  First, your guilt at cheating on Bonnie, and then breaking Kim's heart.  Second, your resentment at Josh for cheating on his wife in a worst way than** you **cheated on **your** wife--and getting way with it--or at least **not** feeling guilty about it.  Third, although you don't mention it. your regret that life didn't turn out for you and Kim.  And maybe even some indignation at God for allowing all of the above.  Sound right?"

Ron nodded.  "Sounds good."

"Let me take a minute, and try to get straight everything I want to say," said Rabbi Katz.  He folded his hands and looked at the ceiling.  "Well, here goes--."

 **_to be continued_**


	3. Chapter 3

Let me start out by saying--I'm still anwering my backlog of 900+ reviews--oldest first.

This is a weird feeling. The Glacially Slow Writer is about to actually finish one of his long delayed stories.

Geodesic: perhaps I did make the kids a little too blasé regarding their parents' adulteries--but then I've seen in my own life, how my kids are far less bothered over their own parents' divorce than their parents are--at least on the surface.

Hope I'm not airing dirty laundry. There was no adultery regarding us--just a slow almost imperceptible drift--that occurs 'way too often. Kids do tend to seem quite inured to the whole mess--and that in itself is sad.

Regarding "Bonnie's unconscious ESP powers". I myself have heard too many tales from people I consider creditable. "Get to hear more from her"? oh, yeah. And how.

TymofeY: you're right. Bonnie wasn't dead. But people are often like that. Like the old sayings. Out of sight is out of mind. Character is how we are when no one is looking. And I (gulp) fail the test more often then not.

fan3: it took longer than I thought it would. Everything I do is like that.

Katsumara: semi happy ending? (wink) Read on and see

screaming phoenix: thank you for the praise. As you say, no one really made wise decisions. We rarely do, I'm afraid. Am I being pessimistic? Perhaps. I myself have made some very counter-productive decisions--seeing this story is outlasting my marriage.

As an author, it's easy to a certain extent to tweak the lives of the characters. In real life, there's more of a synergy. Does the river erode the river bed, or does the riverbed determine which the river flows? It seems to be a synthesis.

In my own life, things so far haven't had the storybook ending. But may the Author of Life foreknow and predestine a glorious ending for us all. And hey--I'm pulling for Kim and Ron, too.

Joe Stoppinghem: thank you for your praise. You go ahead and be a K/R supporter. And I will certainly "amen" you in regards to letting the words flow.

Sentinel103 : Bonnie has already begun an intervention. What she will do is nothing less that a sublime miracle.

Muzzlehatch : I appreciate your spirited defense. And your patience. Now we'll see if I can pull it off.

CajunBear73 :Oh, yeah--a real "mess".We all have our "Kim-ness"--our "Ron-ness". I have my "Randy-ness". It is a rare thing to rise above one's own basic flaw. More often than not, we must compensate for it in some other trust that cooler heads will prevail. The surrounding family members will indeed have a better handle than the major players here. And may I add--with cool heads, warm hearts are also needed.

Yes. Bonnie knows who to entrust her man--and children to. Now let's watch it 176: are Kim and Ron being too ** on themselves? This is a pertinent question in our modern world. One loses count of how many famous people are caught in--or confess to--adultery. You are correct--it's nothing to be proud of. And, as you say, "both of them were going through an incredibly stressful time in their lives" and "it makes sense they would look to each other for comfort".

Shrike 176:are Kim and Ron being too ** on themselves? This is a pertinent question in our modern world. One loses count of how many famous people are caught in--or confess to--adultery. You are correct--it's nothing to be proud of. And, as you say, "both of them were going through an incredibly stressful time in their lives" and "it makes sense they would look to each other for comfort".

I plan to introduce a new dilemma--or a variation of an old parable. When you are guilty of something and are let off the hook, how easy then is it to pardon someone who did the same thing to Rabbi be too ** on Ron? We'll see.

Hell not really a concern? Dude--that's another big issue. But I wouldn't bet the farm on just any old opinion. Eternal destiny is not decided by a popular vote.

Those of you who put this on your fave story and story alert list--thank you all, very, very much. suszie, XyKPfan, KimberlyAnnPossible4, Katsumara, savannah123, Cuball, robzone, Muzzlehatch, RedBlueGreen, ZoeyChase08, Gereral Quin

For a long time, this story stood fallow while I was working on my stories of Kim Possible as an Undead, trapped in a hermitic chamber, and in Narnia. At last it called to me.

I worry that the story will seem contrived--like everything I described could happen in a single day. And that might be a legit objection. But the screenwriters sometimes compress events into short time--so I will too.

I want to emphasis also--we see a story in a book, or movie, or episode, or show, and for the viewer, it "ends". That in a way is artificial. Real life goes on--and just because a story has a "happy ending" doesn't mean that the trials are over.

I remember years ago hearing Steven Speilburg comment on It's A Wonderful Life. He had always heard people accuse Frank Capra of being too simplistic--like the angel came and it was all better. Speilburg wondered if the audience might not be too myopic. He noticed how subtle Capra was. The money was never found. Potter still had it hidden. Next business day after Christmas, George Baily would have to begin to recoup that loss--even with all the contributions from his friends. He might live the rest of his life under a cloud of legal limbo. As with many of us--some things will have wait until the afterlife to be resolved.

And so it is with Kim, Ron, and all their friends. However this story turns out, their lives in the AU will continue with all its bumps and curves. I tried to get that point across.

I started this story before I saw Season 4 on Itunes. So there's no mention of Hana.

Both Rabbi Katz and Bonnie do some pretty long sharing--too long for one big paragraph. So I punctuated them in what I recall to be the correct fashion. I hope it's readable.

The reference in this story to Josh Mankey dating Tara (Emotion Sickness) is not quite according to canon.

May we all learn two things--to forgive--but not to forgive cheaply--like it's no big. The hurt we inflict--and suffer--is quite real. The Good Book tells us that love should be sincere. It's the hardest mission--both for our heroes--and ourselves.

Even with Josh--I gave him a raw deal in how I portrayed him. But even he should be held out hope for.

All characters in the story are based on the Kim Possible show, created by McCorkle and Schooley.

And if I made Rabbi Katz too talky--consider that some self-insertion.

Vaya con Dios, my readers.

_**A TIME FOR TENDERNESS**_

_**chpt 3**_

And so Ron went to see Rabbi Katz. "I did what you said, Manny--the right thing--I told Kim. And she reacted like you said she would. She went nuclear. Accused me of treating her worst than Josh did. Never wants to see me again."

Rabbi Katz nodded. He knew when to keep silent. Ron needed to be listened to.

I don't get it, Manny! I'm not half the hyper prick douche baggage bastard that Josh Mankey is. How can he sleep at night? And why do I feel so awful?"

Rabbi Katz smiled. Ron had not lost his gift for inventive phrases. "Well, let's see if I have it right. There are several things going on here. First, your guilt at cheating on Bonnie, and then breaking Kim's heart. Second, your resentment at Josh for cheating on his wife in a worst way than** you **cheated on **your** wife--and getting way with it--or at least **not** feeling guilty about it. Third, although you don't mention it. your regret that life didn't turn out for you and Kim. And maybe even some indignation at God for allowing all of the above. Sound right?"

Ron nodded. "Sounds good."

Let me take a minute, and try to get straight everything I want to say," said Rabbi Katz. He folded his hands and looked at the ceiling. "Well, here goes--.

"Now I tend to wander, Ron. You tell me if I stray off the subject too much.

"A lot of people have come through my office door in my thirty-some years as Rabbi for Temple Beth-El, Ron. You name it, I've probably seen it. Men who have committed every act of unrighteousness--and every variation of that act--and suffering every variation of emotional repercussion. The fugitive who's on the run and wants to turn honest for the sake of his family. The lifelong atheist and infidel who feels the approaching Grim Reaper--maybe a terminal illness--and wants to argue himself into reassurance that he was right all along--or maybe wonders it it's too late for him to know God. There's even the occasional Neo-Nazi--sometimes to squabble about if the Holocaust happened--sometimes to ask forgiveness because he's had an awakening of his understanding. An old man once came to me who was even a concentration camp guard in an east European country.

"There's the man who is driven by desperation. He's about to do something he knows in his heart is wrong. But he feels he has no other recourse. Bankruptcy--a bad marriage--a threat on his life--the reasons can be as varied as snowflakes--no two alike.

"There's the man who is a pillar in the community. But he's done something in secret. And the guilt is eating him alive. There's the man who had done nothing wrong. He's completely innocent. And yet everything has gone wrong. Maybe he loses his home. His family. His livelihood. His very desire to live.

"My friend, that's not you. You've done something wrong. And not a little thing, like leaving the toilet seat up. Something very wrong. Not as bad as genocide. Or even evicting widows and orphans. But it's something that can rip the very heart out of a family. It's something that could be the death-blow to a marriage. At the very least, it puts a scar on a man's soul--a stain on his sense of worth. It cripples him. Now, you say to yourself, 'Alright. I did the crime, I'll do the time.'

"But your question remains. And the question might even break your faith in God in a worse way than your sin did. 'Why does the other guy get off so easy?' In times like this, I have to look to more than my understanding. I have to go to Words of Someone greater and wiser than me." Reaching around from his chair to the desk behind him, he picked up the leather bound book. He opened it and began paging.

"In the Tanakh--the Holy Scriptures--we find the Ketuvim - The Writings. And in them the Psalms. The Eighty-ninth Psalm. It's the covenant HaShem--the Lord--made with David the king.

"A lot of folk have a lot a difficulty with the whole concept of HaShem punishing people--or nations. A lot of people have difficulty with the commands of HaShem to Yehoshua to make war with the Hittites and the Canaanites.

"That's a big theological issue--and that's not why you're here. Personally, I feel that if a person--or a people--consistently and deliberately ignore the little voice inside them and the moral traffic signs in front of them, they will arrive to a point where they no longer care. And sooner or later, He has to put the brakes on every evil. Otherwise the whole human race would be consumed.

"And that, my friend, is where we bring this point home to apply to you. Listen to the words.

31 If his children forsake My law, and walk not in Mine ordinances;

32 If they profane My statutes, and keep not My commandments;

33 Then will I visit their transgression with the rod, and their iniquity with strokes.

34 But My mercy will I not break off from him, nor will I be false to My faithfulness.

35 My covenant will I not profane, nor alter that which is gone out of My lips.

36 Once have I sworn by My holiness: Surely I will not be false unto David;

37 His seed shall endure for ever, and his throne as the sun before Me.

"Here's the difference. God isn't taking you to the hangman's noose. He's taking you to the woodshed--for a licking. He doesn't wait until you've committed a capital crime. At that point He would lower the boom. You may not think so, but He's poured out His mercy on you. That's why you feel like crap. You've committed a misdemeanor and He's letting you off easy--with a light sentence--a warning. Like it says in the Proverbs.

3:11 My son, despise not the chastening of HaShem, neither spurn thou His correction; and do not resent his rebuke,

"Now it's an extreme example--and I'm not comparing promiscuity with genocide--but we can look upon one of the architects of the Final Solution--one of the enemies of our People--Adolph Eichmann--who is rumored to have said that, as far as not being afraid to die and face his Judge, his conscience was clean--that he could leap into his grave. Pity the poor guy like Adolph Eichmann--or Josh Mankey--who can commit wrongdoing without feeling a twinge of guilt.

"And while we're at it, beware of pride. We excuse ourselves. 'I'm better than the other guy--or at least I'm not as bad.' That's how those guys who don't give a damn got there. 'I can cut myself a little slack. I know lots of guys who behave worst--and they're not criminally insane. I still love my kids--pay my taxes--hold down a job.' And little by little they change. You could say that's how Germany became so evil. Were there more psychopaths in Germany than any other nation? Was anti-Semitism in Germany worse than it was anywhere else in Europe? But Hitler and his posse--is that word still current slang?--Hitler led Germany on the gradual downward slope. Little by little. You know the quote by Martin Niemöller, the pastor."

In Germany, they came first for the Communists, And I didn't speak up because I wasn't a Communist; / And then they came for the trade unionists, And I didn't speak up because I wasn't a trade unionist; / And then they came for the Jews, And I didn't speak up because I wasn't a Jew; / And then... they came for me... And by that time there was no one left to speak up.

"And what happens what an entire society goes criminally insane? Who can tell what's right and wrong? Does any of this help, Ron?"

"Yeah, Manny. Kinda. Okay. So here I am. I can't answer for Josh--or Adolph--or anyone else. I can only answer for myself. So where do I go from here?"

"You've made a good start. You were honest and up front with your wife. And you did what you had to do with Kim. That's all you can do for now. And don't take what she said too personally. She has to work through her own problems. You deserved what she dumped on you up to a point. After that, you've got to get up and get on.

"You know, sometimes I think that's half our problem--we do the right thing and we expect life to pat us on the head when all it does is kick us in the ass. We've got to get past the place where we think we deserve a reward every time we behave. That kind of thinking is okay for kids. In fact, that's how we train our children.

"But we're--hopefully--mature adults, and it's time for mature adult thinking. If virtue and righteousness were easy, everyone would be doing it. Kim wasn't born knowing sixteen kinds of kung-fu. She had to learn--and learn hard. I remember you in high school. I'll never forget what Barkin would always call you: 'Slacker'. And he wasn't interested in putting you down. Kim had to pay your way at Bueno Nacho. And had to bail you out when you had failing grades and overdue class projects. And had to fight your battles with the bullies in High School 'D' Hall. But there's one thing you did right--because you did it with your whole heart. You were Kim's partner--or at worst, her 'Sidekick'. And usually you were no more competent on missions than you were in school. But you never ditched her. And you got your act together. No more slacking."

Ron smiled. "Manny?"

Rabbi Katz looked up, as though distracted. "Yeah?"

"You told me to let you know if you started drifting again."

Rabbi Katz laughed. "You're right. I'm talking to you like I'm preaching--and you're the Shabbat congregation."

Ron looked at the clock. He had left Kim's hotel room earlier. It was now late Friday night. Shabbat had begun. "It's ironic, Manny. Kim and I were each gonna have a weekend off at the same time. That's as rare as cheap gasoline anymore. And now I got a weekend--and maybe a lifetime--off--**from** Kim. It's not the thing I wanted--but I guess when you do the right thing, sometimes that happens. And look where I end up." Ron spread his hands. "In the Lord's House on the Lord's Day. If I wanted to, I guess I could get really bitter--but I kinda set myself up for the whole thing. I'm sadder but wiser--or wiser but sadder, depending how you look at it."

"I was kinda hard on you today, Ron,: said Rabbi Katz. "And I didn't want to be. You're a good man. and you've gotten more than your share of shi--well, I won't say it. More than your share of trouble. I should be taking advice from you."

Ron laughed. "You're tripping, Manny. You're the one who went to Rabbinical School. I wouldn't look good in a yarmulke and beard. And you wouldn't look good in a mission suit. And what would I perform a bris with? A katana?"

And Rabbi Katz laughed. "Who's tripping now, Ron?"

Both men stood up and bear-hugged each other.

"Thanks, Manny. It was good just to talk," said Ron.

"Seriously, Ron, it breaks my heart that you and Kim couldn't make it work," said Rabbi Katz. "I'm praying for you--and praying hard. You call me if you need anything."

Ron left Rabbi Katz's office. At that precise moment, Kim was still asleep in her car, in the alley.

Ron's weekend was now freed up. He would go home to his wife, who had extracted a promise from him.

After Officer Hobble awakened her, spoken with her, and took his leave of her, Kim cell-phoned her mother from her car. "Mom?"

Mrs. Dr. P. answered. "Hello, Kimmie." She tried to keep her voice nonjudgmental and noncommittal. "How's Ron?"

Kim sighed. She loved her mother--but the woman acted like such a --_parent_.

And Kim smirked bitterly to herself. It was ironic--on several levels. Of course, her mother behaved like a parent. And whatever other kind of hell Kim herself might be going through, she was living a chaste lifestyle again. "Mom--I'm coming over to pick up Jon. I'm sorry to make this so sudden, but my weekend plans got cancelled. I've got to get back to Denver. Could you have him ready?"

There was a pause. Mrs. Dr. P. sighed. "I'm not home, Kimmie. Jon and I are at Bonnie and Ron's home."

Kim was aghast. She nearly dropped the phone._** "What?"**_ First the scene with Ron, now this. She felt like she was leaving town like a whipped dog, with its tail between its legs. She had hoped to go back to Denver in a relatively inconspicuous and dignified manner. She was now forced to go to Ron's house to retrieve her son. She might have to **confront** Bonnie.

Resentment simmered against her mother. _Mom? Is this deliberate? I know you didn't think much of my affair with Ron--but what the hell are you up to?_

Dr. Annette Possible guessed her daughter's suspicions and unspoken thoughts. "Contrary to what you might think, Kimmie, I'm not here to precipitate an encounter. I'm looking in on my patient. Bonnie was discharged from the hospital a day after she woke up. She wants to die at home. I've arranged for a once-a-day visit from a home health care nurse. I've become quite an advocate of palliative care, Kim. So much kinder and more dignified than the assisted death statutes that some of the state and national legislatures are trying to foist on us." And Mrs. Dr. P.'s voice took on an admonishing tone. "Your dearest friend--who is also the wife of your other dearest friend--wants to talk to you. You owe them both that much. I won't judge what you and Ron did. In a way, I envy him. He has someone like you to turn to. I sometimes wished I had someone when my husband was in his final moments. Do you understand?"

Kim was still. "Yes, Mom. I hear you."

"One last thing, Kimmie. My heart broke for you when you married Josh. And Daddy's heart broke for you when Josh left you. He finally came to realize what you and Ron had together. I beg you--I implore you--think with your heart of love, not your temper. Hear what Bonnie has to say. Don't make the mistake of letting Ron go again--even if its just as a friend."

Kim felt the tears trickle down her cheek. "Yes, Mom. I'm on my way."

She parked at the curb in front of the Stoppable house. Trying to calm herself, she went to the front door. It opened as she approached. She saw a teen-age girl and boy.

It was Bonnie's eldest daughter. "Aunt K, hi. 'Nan' 'Nette is inside. Isn't it great? Mom's home!"

More of life's ironies. In many ways, there were multiple familial ties. Jon's Nana became his friends' Nana. Annette accepted the role graciously.

Kim managed a wan smile. "Frankie. Hello."

Frances Belinda Flagg. She was Brick's daughter--broad shoulders--for a girl. Brick's blonde hair, easygoing personality, friendly smile. And sometimes Bonnie's temper, it was said.

"Hello, Mom," said the boy. Jon had his father's quiet personality--and he liked to draw.

Kim gathered him into her arms and held him as though she hadn't seen him for months. All her menfolk had seemed to leave her.

Her father, who wanted to teach her that she could do anything, and then had a hard time dealing with the thing she seemed to want to do best--be with boys. The aneurysm took him just when she wanted his presence most. She had given him a grandson and needed a wise counselor when her husband was shunning her.

Her brothers, who made her life exciting with launching rockets in the house and broadcasting her baby pictures on the local movie screen while she was on a date. By the time she had grown to appreciate them, they had grown into young men with interests of their own outside the home--as she had.

Her mission partner and soulmate. They had saved the world together, hung at Bueno Nacho together, and bickered together, all with equal enthusiasm. And just when it seemed they would truly be a part of each other, the specter of an earlier love rose up between them. Neither of them could figure out who turned away first out of discouragement. And perhaps they never would.

Josh was her first high school crush, her first love, her husband, her false lover. Brick, Hirotaka, and Señor Senior, Jr.--that was all hormonal appeal. Big guys, ripped guys who could flex their pecs. Josh won her heart with quietness and gallantry. And with equal quietness he slipped from her bed and arms into the beds and arms of others.

And so all that was left to her was young Jon. Josh thought she liked the name because it was like his--which it was. But it reminded her of a sitch in the family tree. Her great-great aunt Mim could do anything, too. And without Jon Stoppable, she too couldn't save the world. And so in memory of mission partners that the Possible women had let get away (they seemed to be good at that--even Nana--but that is another story) she named her first--and now only--child by her husband: Jon. He was a comfort to her from the start. The coldness was already settling on the marriage, and she suspected--correctly--that Josh's artist models were doing more for him in the nude than just posing.

Mrs. Dr. P. came into the living room, carrying her medical bag.

"Hello, Mom." As Jon had greeted Kim, so Kim greeted Annette. It was quiet, a little too formal, a little too uncomfortable.

"Bonnie is out on the deck," said Annette simply.

Kim sighed and her shoulders slumped with dejection. "I don't suppose I could just get away and take Jon and myself back to Denver."

Annette's eyes filled with pity. She motioned to Kim and they moved to a corner of the living room. Annette spoke in a low voice. "I took Ron aside soon after Bonnie revived. This reprieve is only temporary. In all likelihood, she won't last a year. And he took me aside and told me about you two--which I already knew."

Kim was stricken--both for her own sake and the sake of those she cared for. Blow upon blow being dealt this day to her heart. _Oh, Ron--and I unloaded on you like a nuclear bomb._ He had mentioned something--but now it hit home.

And in the midst of her despair, Kim discovered something. _I still care--in spite of everything I said to him--I still care_.

Mrs. Dr. P. seemed to look into into her daughter's very heart. "Whatever happens between you, remember this. Ron will soon undergo what I already went through with your father. These little girls will soon undergo what you and your brothers went through--and they'll be much younger than you were. And--I'm here for you."

Kim's eyes filled also with sadness. "Thanks, Mom." They hugged. "Mom?" she whispered before she broke the hug, "Please pray for your oldest child. She seems to be having trouble making good decisions."

Annette smiled sadly and brushed a lock of the red hair back on her daughter's forehead. "Oh, Kimmie--there isn't a person alive who hasn't made poor decisions. And that includes your mother. But your father and I both believe in you. I'm sure he's looking down on us with all the love and concern. You can still do anything."

Kim nodded. _Thank you_, she mouthed silently.

"Bye, Nana," said Jon. They hugged.

Annette smiled. "Thank you for the picture of me, Jon. I'll put it up on the nightstand in my bedroom. Oh, you two! I love you both. Don't be strangers!"

Kim smiled sadly. "We won't."

Frankie hugged Mrs. Dr. P. "Bye, Nan' 'Nette. Thanks for everything."

Annette brushed a lock of blond hair from Frankie's forehead. "You just remember that I **am** your Nana--and I expect to hear from you if you need a shoulder to cry on."

They waved as Mrs. Dr. P.'s car drove off.

"Aunt K--your mom's one special lady," said Frankie.

"I know," said Kim quietly.

"Auntie K! Auntie K!" Two wild little girls appeared and clung to Kim, almost knocking her over.

The little twins. How adorable. "Kim! Mim! How are you both?" Kim Possible-Mankey often wondered. What was Ron thinking, naming one of the children he had by Bonnie after his former girlfriend?

But the twins babbled.

"We're glad--"

"--You're here.!"

"Jon is--"

"--Too quiet!"

"He won't--"

"--Do the Maddog cheers with us--"

"--That Mommy and Daddy taught us--"

"--that all of you used to do!"

"All he wants to do--"

"--Is draw!"

"Yeah!"

"Booooring!"

Kim laughed. They talked like her brothers used to, completing each other's sentences. And they were just as overactive. And they sounded like Bonnie's older twin sisters, somewhat scornful. Hopefully they wouldn't grow up as shallow as the Rockwaller girls.

And it struck Kim. Bonnie and her sisters had lost their father just as Jon had lost his father--not to illness and death, but to strange affections and divorce. She felt a great pang of grief. So much heartache and single parenthood among all these families. Who would show these children a loving mother and father--as she--and Ron--had grown up with?

A voice was heard from the back yard. "Is that Kim Possible-Mankey I hear? Get out here, girl!"

And the twins changed gears into overdrive.

"Yeah!"

"Mommy's awake!"

"Mommy's awake!"

"Come see Mommy!"

Each girl tugged on Kim's wrist, and she was pulled helplessly along.

"Frankie and I are gonna hang out, Mom," called Jon after her.

"O-kay," said Kim breathlessly. The two little girls were a couple irresistible forces--and Kim was a very movable object.

Bonnie was laying on a chaise lounge in a coat, scarf, wide brimmed hat, and blankets. She looked so thin. "Girls, why don't you show Jon some Monkey Kung-Fu Daddy showed you? Auntie K. and I need to talk"

And the little girls scampered back into the house.

Kim glanced uneasily around her.

Bonnie looked up at her with love and sympathy. "K., I'm not gonna bite. C'mon. Pull up a chair. Or park your tush on the lounge chair here. I'm skinny. Lotsa room. Hah! Always wanted to lose weight when we were on the Cheer Squad. And it finally happened. C'mon. I've been in coma for more than a year. I so need some quality time with my B.F.F."

Kim finally sat down.

Bonnie reached out and gently squeezed Kim's hand. "I've missed you, K," she said quietly.

Kim sniffled. "And I've missed you,--Bon-bon."

Bonnie laughed. "Oh, God, how good that sounds--to hear you say that name. Who ever thought we would feel so close?"

Kim gulped. "I don't feel close today, Bon. I feel really far away from you. I feel like--." Kim choked on her words. She covered her mouth with her fist and blinked hard to hold back the tears.

Bonnie finished Kim's thought. "You feel ashamed. Like Ron cheated on me with you. And you're pissed at him for not letting you know that I came to. I can tell. You feel like crap."

The top button of Kim's coat had come open and the collar gapped. Bonnie could see the green jade jewel and green ribbon of the choker. She reached up and touched the jewel. "K--it's badical!

Kim turned scarlet and clutched at the collar.

"You wore this for Ron," said Bonnie.

Kim bit her lip and stared at her feet. Her eyes welled with tears. A tear trickled from each eye. "Oh, Bon," she said quietly, barely audible. "I'm dressed like a hooker."

Bonnie patted Kim's knee. "Take a minute. Go change. Some of my old clothes are in the closet--from when I still healthy--before I lost all the weight. We used to wear about the same size, if I recall."

Kim nodded. "O-okay."

In a moment, she was back. She sat in the seat and folded her hands in her lap.

Bonnie only waited while Kim struggled to find words. "I came on to your husband, Bonnie--while you were in coma. I invited him to my hotel room. And we got it on like a couple degenerates."

Bonnie shook her head. "Ron told me the story, Kim. He was driving himself crazy with grief--neglecting our girls--killing himself with sleeplessness and worry. You offered him your friendship and sympathy. He ate--and showered--he felt like a decent human again."

Kim put her hand over her eyes. "I offered myself, Bon--like a common whore. I--I shouldn't even be here. I should go out and stand in front of traffic--and wait to be run over."

"**No!" **said Bonnie sharply. "Don't you dare put yourself down, Kim Possible-Mankey! In a way, I need to apologize to you. There's stuff you need to know. I need to say my peace. A shortened lifespan kinda does that to a person." Bonnie halted and gathered her thoughts. "Your husband--he was a louse. A rat bastard. A no-good liar."

I know," said Kim, with a crooked grin.

Bonnie shook her head, and talked slowly, as though revealing a confidence. "No, you don't. I don't mean after Jon was born. I mean in high school. Now listen. Carefully. Because I have my own baggage--and it's just as heavy as what you think your baggage is. Josh Mankey. Your first serious steady. The boy you so admired. The boy your father liked almost as much as he liked Erik Drake. Josh was a player. He did the entire Cheer Squad--including me. The only two he couldn't get to were the two virgins--you and Tara. Tara he wasn't interest in. Too stuck on Ron. That was no challenge. But you--the heroine--the save-the-world girl. If he could score with you, he could have bragging rights with every male in the world. Oh, girl--lemme tell you. He played you like a violin. So subtle. The whole come-on. The quiet and shy artist. The whole school knew. How you graduated without ever finding out baffles me completely--unless he played you that well. "

Kim stared in shock. She thought she had already experienced so much heartache and terrible revelation today. But this--.

Bonnie stared with hollow eyes at Kim. "That night of the Spirit Week Dance--our sophomore year. You and Josh were dancing. You stared up at him with those big eyes, like he was God with a bod. I found Ron locked up in the broom closet. I dissed him. 'Hey, Mascot, it looks like your mistress put you in the doghouse.' Josh and I hooked up after the dance, and we screwed each other until sunrise. Laughed our heads off at you two."

Ten years ago, Kim would have kung-fu kicked Bonnie on the spot. But that was then--and a lot of tragedy had taken place since then. Sympathy flooded her heart for her friend. She could see that Bonnie's agony was as great as her own.

"All through high school. You and Bobby Johnson. You and Hirotaka. You and Erik Drake. And Ron and Tara Sweetwater. Or Ron and Zita Flores. How each of you watched the other when the other was involved with someone else. You know how I was, K. It was a wasted weekend if I didn't get wasted--or laid--and if it wasn't Brick, someone else would do. But on Monday, when I came to school with a hangover and the fear I was gonna die of an STD, I would look at you two and feel like crying. In a hundred years, I would never even come close to having what you two had. I'm no Einstein, K. But it didn't take an Einstein to figure out what was between you two. Anyone with a pair of eyes and ears could see."

Not daring to say a word, Kim reached out a hand to her friend's hand. Bonnie was scouring her soul clean to make this confession.

"Going with Seńor Senior Jr. our senior year--that was like two people who couldn't swim trying to rescue each other." Bonnie chuckled. "In a way, it would've been a perfect marriage. We each loved ourselves. If there had been any cheating, no one would've been hurt."

"It really looked like you two were meant for each other," said Kim.

Bonnie stared straight at Kim. "It might've worked out, K--except for one thing. And this is truth or dare. During summer school--while Junior was back on Daddy's Fantasy Island, Josh came around. And he did to me what he did to you--played me. Dunno why. All I can figure is I was suddenly someone he had to have--because I was in a serious relationship. And you know me. Bonnie Rockwaller, the recovering class whore, fell off the wagon--like an addict needing a fix."

"Bon!" said Kim sharply. "Aren't you doing now to yourself what you just told me not to do? Beat myself up?"

:"Dunno, K. Maybe. But listen to the rest of the story--then tell me. Junior's dad found out. Hired private investigators to spy on me. Protecting the family wealth, I guess. Anyhow, Junior couldn't break up fast enough. You know how he gets--with the falsetto voice."

Kim smirked and nodded. "He was stuck on me back when animology was big--I was his Blue Fox. He sent me dozens of roses--" But she trailed off. Bonnie suddenly became very quiet again.

Bonnie bowed her head for a moment--and slowly looked up. Her haggard epxression seemed to drill straight through to Kim's soul. She spoke in a murmur hardly audible--but the words were as crisp and clear as though she had used a megaphone. "What you're feeling so terrible over--what you think you did to me for the past year--I already did to you years ago. Josh and I were seeing each while you and he were engaged."

Kim's throat felt raw. Her heart felt raw. In a day when it seemed that everyone she thought loyal suddenly betrayed her, this pushed her to the brink.

It was a strained moment between the two.

"Josh had promised me he would leave you. And when he didn't, I decided life was just a pile of sh!t--and I was a little turd on the pile. I snuck a bunch of pills from my mom and both sisters. A couple dozen. Washed 'em down with a fifth of bourbon. And just waited."

Kim's heart fell like a stone into a bottomless chasm. This outdid all the evil things she might wish on a dear friend who betrayed her.

Bonnie halted a moment--and cleared her throat--and took a deep sigh. "Guess who found me. Ron Stoppable. To this day, he just says he felt like I needed someone. He stopped by my place. Dunno how he got in--kicked the door in--broke the window--or some ninja trick. He forced everything in my fridge down my throat--even some sour milk. I heaved my freakin' guts. I begged him not to let anyone know. He was up with me all night--walking me, sticking me in a cold shower, walking me some more. I must have barfed on him a couple times. I think I tried to come on to him. I know I cussed him out like he was my dad and Josh and Señor Senior, Sr. and Junior all rolled into one. I know I cried myself a river.

"The first clear moment I remember was waking up in bed with a wet cloth on my forehead. Ron was there with a mug of chicken broth. He made me sip it slow. Whatever dumb idiot stuff he and I might have done to each other in high school--him with the flinging Maddog Mascot banana cream foam--" Bonnie shook her head in imitation of Ron's Mascot antics.

And an involuntary giggle popped out of both of them.

"--And me with the those lame 'befriend-a-loser' insults--it all got wiped away. Ron Stoppable was my savior that night."

Bonnie shivered. Kim tenderly took her into her embrace. "Oh, Bon--oh, my God--all this over Josh. He's so not worth it."

Bonnie clung to Kim. "I wanted to spill my guts to you--and Brick--and the whole dam world--but Ron refused to let me. He wanted to go and break Josh in half--but I begged him not to. So we just kept the whole night a secret--it never happened." She stopped a moment and wiped her eyes. "God was good to me, K. After we graduated, and I didn't know jack shit what to do with my life. Brick came back--like a fairy tale prince. He had grown up in the year he was gone. Joined the Army. Found his inner strength. And he helped me find mine. And he gave me Frankie--the most wonderful gift I could ever have."

"I remember your wedding," said Kim. "I could tell even then--you were entirely different from high school. I was proud to call you my friend. And I feel the same way about my Jon as you do about your Frankie."

Bonnie smirked. "Yeah, that bitch from high school learned a few things at life's hard school of knocks. But you. When you and Josh got married, I was dying on the inside. I watched Ron during the wedding. There's only one word to describe what he looked like, K. Agony. When the minister said the thing about anyone having just cause that the marriage should not take place, I came this close to jumping to my feet and shouting myself hoarse, '_**Hell**__, yes_, I have just cause! _**Hell**__, no,_ she shouldn't marry that slime!' But Brick kept a hand on my knee. 'They're both grown-ups' he whispered. 'It's not your place to decide how they live.' 'But she doesn't know him like I do,' I said. And at the same time I was scared to death losing Brick again."

"Hard as it is to say, Bon, Brick was right. A person has to learn from their own mistakes," said Kim. "My own semester in the school of hard knocks."

Bonnie hesitated. "Well--I dunno. But I excused myself. I said to myself, 'Kim will find out what an absolute prick Josh is. His true self'll come out and he'll drop her like she was old food.' " Bonnie drew a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "But life threw me a curve ball, K. My husband went back for another term of duty. My man--serving his country. In a few months I got word They hit Brick's armored troop transport with a portable missile launcher. I was told afterward that he might have been fatally injured at that point. But he held the attackers off until relief came. He bought the lives of his men with his lifeblood."

Kim was silent. She remembered the awful day when she heard the news.

"But then I did you a bad turn, K. Ron came and comforted me. I interfered with what should have happened. I grabbed him up. I took what should have been yours."

"Oh, Bon," said Kim. There was no way to know how soon or late I would have left Josh. Ron was fair game. What makes me hate myself--and him, a little bit--was he kept the secret. Especially for not telling me that you came out of your coma."

"Don't blame Ron. He honored his promise to me, K--not to shock you. To let you down as easily as he could. To give me time to think things through. For a man like him, his word is his sacred bond. If it helps, think of it as he was treating me as though it were you. It tore him in two--his wife and the love of his life. But there's a reason I told him not to tell you."

Kim listened with a sense of dread--and awe. She was about to hear yet a deeper confession.

"Ron and I used to talk after we made love. He would tell me stories of the missions you two went on." A note of awe crept in her voice. "Things like Drakken's orbiting space stations. This hidden ninja outpost--Yamanuchi. Some Gorilla of Satsuma--a giant stone statue that came to life. The Tempus Simia--a time-travelling idol."

A pang of sweetness and bitterness struck Kim's heart. The memories came flooding back.

And Kim could still hear the wonder and awe in Bonnie's voice. "My God, K. I had no idea. The adventures you two have been on. It's like I married Indiana Jones."

Kim smiled sadly. "Yeah. Good times. Back then, I thought life was good if I got the latest designer accessories from Club Banana before you did."

Bonnie patted Kim's hand and laughed. "**God!** I so hear you, girl! I am so there!" And the smile became sad. "Or at least I was so there at the time. Life takes some turns. It's a helluva sitch--the things that have to happen to us for us to get our priorities straight."

Kim was also sad. "And I so hear you, girl. I am so where you are now--with a capital 'N'."

"I thought when I married Brick that I had latched onto a real hero," said Bonnie, continuing her narrative. "And he was. But Ron--how do I describe it? When kids are young, their daddies are their heroes--but they grow out of that. If they're lucky, their fathers are good men who they still can respect--like yours--not that loser my mom married. But Ron--you could live to be a hundred and still look up at him like he was a--hell, I'll say it--like he was a god--like some legendary fantasy hero."

Kim nodded. It was all true. She felt her anger against Ron fading away. In its place, the love for him slowly filled her heart. Bon-bon was right. He was some of special guy.

"Ron has been like another father to Frankie," said Bonnie. "Truth is, she fell in love with him before I did. When Ron and I started dating, sometimes I would find her crying in bed at night. 'Baby,' I asked, 'What's wrong?' And what she asked me dropped me in my tracks. 'Mom--what if Ron leaves us like Daddy did?" Two things that showed me, K. First, no kid should have to ask a question like that--not twice in their lifetime. Second--Ron Stoppable was some special guy, and I'd better get my ass in gear if I don't want to lose him.

"And then I found out, K. He had plans for our honeymoon. He insisted Frankie come along. First he took us to Japan. We made a trip the the secret place--Yamanuchi. Hirotaka was there. I think Frankie's got a crush on him--just like we did."

They both laughed.

"But Hiro sat us down and told us stories of the 'Stoppable-san', the Lotus Master. And you could see Frankie's eyes grow big. And then Ron got Frankie dressed up in a gi. And during the workout, he had her stand in front of him. He reached around and held both her wrists. He made her hold her hands out and said the word 'Come', like a command. And a samurai sword--I swear to God, K--_materialized--_in her hands. I thought she was going to drop over. He guided her arms. She drew the sword and it glowed blue. These six ninja guys appeared in puffs of smoke right in front of us. They threw those pointy ninja star things--"

"--Shuriken," offered Kim.

"Whatever--thanks," continued Bonnie. "But it scared the hell out of me at first. Ron helped her move her arms--Frankie deflected all the stars with the sword. After it was done, she sheathed the sword and then she turned around to face him. He bowed to her and said to her, 'Well done, Frances Flagg-san, the Lotus Mistress.

"But Ron had more plans. He wanted Frankie to remember her daddy. So then we went to Iraq. He pulled some strings, K., with this Global Justice group. We went to see the spot were Brick was killed. We talked to the guys on Brick's unit."

It took a moment. Bonnie was becoming emotional.

"They hugged us like we were long-lost family. And we all cried. They razzed her--in a good way. 'Jeez, poor kid, you look like your dad--at least you got your mom's friendly personality.' And we all laughed. It was good. Brick's men and Brick's family connecting. Sharing stories. Remembering him."

Bonnie's voice broke.

"They sat Frankie and I down. They told the story of how Brick held off the enemy while he gave his men time to get away, and time for the other unit to arrive. While we were there, they held a memorial service for Brick, with the guns and the bugle and the American flag. They folded the flag and gave it to Frankie."

Tears flowed down Bonnie's face

"She buried her face in the flag, K. And just cried her heart out. People might disagree and say you don't put a kid through all that emotion. But Frankie finally got to grieve her for her daddy in a right way. And she has something to remember for the rest of her life."

Bonnie and Kim gripped hands.

"And Frankie came home with two daddies. One to sit next to her and one to live in her heart. And on top of that, Ron gave me these two beautiful girls. And in case you've ever wondered why they're named after you--"

Kim trembled. Her lip quivered.

"--That wasn't his idea. It was mine. To honor my friend and spiritual sister."

Kim bowed her head and covered her face. Tears dripped from her fingers.

"K., what are you feeling?"

Kim spoke in a strained, barely audible whisper.

"I keep thinking I can put a label on Ron's goodness. I can call it 'Nobility', or whatever. I can say he's _this_ good or _this _kind--but every time I turn around I hear something some new place he's never gone before. Some new thing I never even knew about him. And I can't even start to measure his goodness, Bon. Oh my God, I tore him to shreds yesterday at the hotel. How do I ever make that right? How do I even begin to deserve someone like that--even for a friend?"

"You deserve him by being yourself."

"God, Bon. It's like the time he went to the rain forest. So I wouldn't grow invisible while I was dating Josh." Kim covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God, Bon, the wasted years. Jon could have been Ron's son."

"He still can be," said Bonnie quietly.

Kim began to weep again. "Bon--what are you saying?"

"I thought my world ended when Brick died in Iraq," said Bonnie. "But Ron gave me a reason to live again--and to love. You lent Ron to me, K. And now it's time for me to return what's always belonged to you. It's time for you to take back the love of your life. I want you to give my husband and my children a reason to live. If you need my forgiveness, you already have it. But I need this from you. Let me die in peace, knowing that our children with grow up seeing the greatest love that I've ever had the privilege of seeing--the love between you and Ron."

Kim sat bolt upright, trembling from head to toe. "That's--that's why you wanted to see me."

"Yes, K.," said Bonnie slowly. "I needed to do this--to come back for this last unfinished matter. To make everything right with you. Maybe you're mad at him. Maybe you're mad at me. Maybe I should be mad at you. But if we're all mad at each other for the rest of our lives--what the hell good has it been to be born at all? I made Ron promise me--on everything he held precious and holy. And I'm asking for a sacred promise from you. To be my girls' mother--to take your place where you belong--beside him."

Yells, squeals, and racket erupted from another room.

Bonnie yelled in a surprisingly strong voice, "Kimberly Miranda! Miriam Jeannette! Get your little behinds out here right now!"

Little feet scrambled into the room and little heads bowed contritely.

"Now--what does Mama tell you about making noise when we have company? You apologies to your Aunt K!"

"Yes, ma'am," they mumbled. "Sorry, Aunt K."

Kim suppressed a chuckle and a sob. They looked so endearing.

Bonnie looked up, with a pleading in her eyes. _For my girls, K.--for the man we both love--and for both ourselves._

Kim stared in astonishment. She was at a crossroads. Bonnie had taken an awful risk, revealing her own past. And she gently demanded that Kim take an awful risk in return.

Hearts hesitated on the brink. Lives hung in the balance.

Kim nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. _Yes_, her eyes said.

Bonnie hugged and kissed her twin girls. "Mama loves her angels. Now go and play quietly." And the girls ran back into the house.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm content," she said quietly. "I can go to my rest knowing my children--and my husband--are cared for."

The solemn covenant between them was sealed--with the merest of nods and glances.

And with the enormity of the moment past them, there was an immediate sense of relief. Both Kim and Bonnie sniffled. Each reached for a tissue and wiped her face. And both laughed quietly.

"There--that's enough of that," said Bonnie after the emotional wave had passed. "All this sadness has so gotta go. And speaking of enough--gimme the gossip. Has Wade proposed to Monique? Have Felix and Zita had kids yet? Who's Señor Senior, Jr. seeing? Did it work out between Steve Barkin and Shego? I've been asking Ron for days, and he's promised to check around, but he's a man, and men don't know what's important."

Kim welcomed this opportunity to have a reprieve from the emotional roller coaster. "Well," she said slyly, "Since you ask, let me tell you what I've heard about--"

"Daddy's home!" And in a flurry of little stampeding feet, the twins were gone.

Kim felt a dread. "Oh, Bonnie, if you could see how hateful I was to him. How do I make it right?"

"You be strong, Kim Possible. 'I can do anything' your website used to say. You remember how big a heart our Ron has. You remember how big a love you two have always had. You remember that no matter how guilty you feel, I've felt a lifetime of guilt over cheating on you with Josh--and for letting you marry that human paint brush with a hyperactive penis."

They both laughed while crying. "Bon-bon--you are** so** bad. It's like your high school self is still alive and well."

Bonnie patted Kim's knee. "Go--before you lose your nerve. I'm gonna be sending good wishes and vibes."

Ron saw Kim's car in his driveway. Despite her threat to never see him again, she had returned. It was like being set free from a life sentence and condemned to execution to the same time.

Kim and Mim mobbed him at the door. "Daddy!" Two voices and four feet sounded like a herd of children.

And Kim came in from the back yard.

Ron knew of his wife's harebrained scheme--to play matchmaker in the remaining days of her life. To reforge the old link. They faced each other like opponents in a duel--who would fire first? Who would survive the day? Or would they reconcile? It all hung on a thread.

Bonnie's voice could be heard. "Could mama's little angels fix her pillows and get her something to drink?"

"Yes--"

"--Mama!"

"Right--"

"--Away!"

And in a flurry of little feet, Kim and Ron were alone. They gazed at each other as though across a great chasm. Neither spoke for a long moment.

In the stone silence, Kim spoke first. "My friend made me promise that I would be her children's mother--and her husband's wife--after she died. Kim's mouth twisted bitterly. "The same husband I've been playing whore with while she was in coma."

_**"K.P!"**_ said Ron sharply. So sharply that Kim jumped, startled by the sound of retort in his voice. "**Never**call yourself that--not in my hearing!" He had never before rebuked her that severely in their entire lives.

"I'm sorry, Ron--but you have to know what I mean!"

"I know. Bon made me swear on the Torah--and on the soul of my departed great-grandfather--Jon Stoppable. Sneaking around with my high school crush."

"God in Heaven, Ron--how do we deal with this?" asked Kim desperately. "Can we even make it past this awful sense of guilt--even if it's you and me--our whole history together--what we used to mean to each other? Can we ever get it back?"

Ron shook his head. "K.P.--I can't say. All I know is this--I've got to deal with the whole thing. My daughters think Mama's back to stay for the rest of their lives. I've got to prepare them. And I've got to raise them--with all the love I've got. I've got to dry their tears--and tuck them in--and make their meals--and be there as they grow up." He stared at Kim. "I'm not gonna hold you to your promise, Kim. It was unfair of Bon to lay that trip on you--even if we all are the best of friends." He started to reach his hand to her hand--

--And Kim felt her heart start to melt--

--And Ron hesitated, and drew his hand back.

And Kim felt her heart plummet.

"But I promise you this," Ron continued. "If you decide to--hang around--for the sake of the girls--I'll be grateful. If you want--I'll ask you to marry me--I think it would help the girls--especially the twins. We'll pretend, of course. And I'll never touch you again." He smiled dryly. "It's freaky--the stuff that comes into your head at times like this. Y'know--I once read--in the New Testament. Gabriel told Joseph not to sleep with the Virgin Mary until after she had Jesus. The Catholics believe that she was a virgin her entire life. Imagine--having the most important woman in history as the love of his life--and he could never consummate that love. I'm prepared to do the same thing. But whatever you decide, my daughters need me."

And Kim felt her heart start to break. Her lip quivered. Her eyes flooded with tears. They began to run down her cheek. "Oh, Ron," she said in a choked whisper, "**I **need you. I need your girls. I know now--I love them like they were my own. I want to honor my friend--and the promise I made to her." She cupped her hand over her mouth for a moment. "And--I feel it--how I need you so badly. It was so lonely when Josh cheated on me.. I felt like dirt. I wanted to die. And the way you love me--the way you make me feel--if you really think you have to live--virginal--around me--then I can do that, too. But I need you. I'm starving for love--for you. Please don't let me be stupid again. Please don't let me let you go." She broke into weeping and opened up her arms as if to plead. **"I love you!"** she said in a weak whisper.

Ron closed the distance between himself and Kim, and took her up in his arms. **"K.P.! I love you, too!"** he whispered intensely.

Kim sobbed in quiet desperation. Ron held her and stroked her hair. And spoke in soothing whispers--words for her ears alone.

As her weeping abated, she looked up. Ron's face was streaked with tears.

"Oh my God, Ron," she said, smiling in the midst of her tears. "You look like a wreck." She wiped his cheek with her palm.

He took the hand that wiped his face and kissed. "I think we can make this work," he said in a hoarse voice. "If you're as crazy as I am to try and live like a nun." He halted. And started to laugh.

Kim looked puzzled. "What is it?"

Ron started to laugh, tears running down his face again. "Oh, God, Kim--" he gasped. "--I can't help it! You--a Jewish nun!"

"A Jewish nun? Oh!" Kim tickled him . "You dork! I'm Protestant! We don't even have nuns!"

Ron tickled her back. "I know!"

"Daddy?" a voice behind them said.

"Why are you and Auntie K--" another voice joined in.

"--Laughing so hard?"

The little girls Kim and Mim stared bewildered at them.

"We want you--"

"--To fix dinner."

"We're hungry."

Bonnie's voice was heard from another room. "Girls! Come adjust Mama's pillow again--and can you get more ice water for her glass? And a blanket?"

"Okay--"

"--Mama--"

"--We're--"

"--Coming." And out they scampered.

Kim looked at Ron with fresh grief. "Oh, Ron--it breaks my heart--those two precious little sweethearts. How do we prepare them for what's going to happen?"

"I don't know, Kim. But you're right-- it'll take **all **of us to pull it off--and a whole lotta love." Ron grasped Kim's hand firmly. "Y'know, I think about it--it's like God was getting us ready for this--all the stuff we've already gone through--Josh left you and Bonnie has already been sick. We've both had our shot at single parenthood."They gazed at each other. And Kim patted Ron's arm. "Go fix dinner. I'll keep an eye on Bon and the girls."

"And you and Jon are having dinner with us," said Ron after her. "I insist on it!"

Kim smiled, nodded yes, and waved him away with her hand.

As Ron left to go to the kitchen, Frankie entered the room.

Aunt K," said Frankie quietly, "I've been listening to Mom and Nan' 'Nette--and--I'm sorry--I sorta overheard you and Mom--and you and Ron--."

Kim sighed. It was indeed a day of secrets revealed and burdens being lifted from hearts.

The words tumbled from Frankie's mouth. "--Mom's not getting better, is she?" She tried to maintain an unblinking stare, but her eyes welled with tears.

Kim thought about lying--but Frankie had already lost her father. At her age, she was already too learned. She could read truth and falsehood like a book. And so Kim only shook her head.

Frankie's composure collapsed. Kim gathered the girl into her arms. Frankie gripped Kim's waist and sobbed silently. Kim stroked her hair.

When Frankie had recovered, she lifted her head. Kim gave her a kerchief and the girl blew her nose. "Aunt K.," she asked, "D-does Mom know?"

Kim nodded with pain-filled eyes.

"And Ron? The twins?"

"Ron knows. Not the twins--yet." A moment passed. "Frankie, honey," said Kim quietly, "You've already overheard--both your mother and Ron asked me--but I want the final choice to be yours. Do you want me to be around--as a part of the family? And I can wait for your answer."

Without a second's hesitation, Frankie hugged Kim again--and nodded. "Yes--we want you--we love you--all of us."

"I can't promise I'll be as good as your mom was," said Kim, "But I promise I'll love you and the twins as much as I love your mother."

Frankie gave Kim a final hug.

"By the way," asked Kim, "Jon was with you--where'd he go?"

"I asked him to give me some time with you," said Frankie conspiratorially.

Kim laughed softly. "He's a quiet one--like his dad."

Frankie laughed, too. "Nah. He takes after you, Aunt K--not his dad. You can trust him."

"I do," said Kim, "But it's good to hear it from you."

Kim was impressed on several levels. Frankie did have a maturity beyond her years. It was dearly bought--at the price of her father's untimely death. And the two were already bonding.

_We're going to need that bond_, thought Kim--_in the months to come--as Bonnie start to deteriorate._

Ron called from the kitchen. "Food's up! Come 'n' get it!"

It was a simple meal--soup and sandwiches. But for Ron, even a simple meal had flair. The soup was a homemade minestrone. The sandwiches were two kinds. Sliced cheese, ham, turkey, tomato, and escarole rolled up in pita bread, or between slices of French bread and cut small, like hors d'orves.

"Everybody come and help carry something," said Ron.

They ate in the back yard, on the patio table and chairs, next to Bonnie. Mim brought out plates. Little Kim brought out utensils. And then the twins went back for glasses and bowls. Frankie and Jon carried large trays of sandwiches. Ron carried out a large steaming kettle of soup.

"Who wants to drink what?" asked Ron. "We have milk, lemonade, iced tea, water, and soda pop."

Different voices called for all the above.

"Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible-Mankey, C.E.O. of the Renton-Load Foundation," ordered Ron smartly, "Make yourself useful!"

Kim saluted. "Yes, sir, Ronald Adrian Stoppable, head chef and owner of Kosher Katering." She made several trips, fetching assorted beverages. On one trip, she lightly bumped into Ron.

Jon and Frankie noticed--and smiled at each other.

They brought the table to the foot of Bonnie's chaise lounge and arranged the chairs to include her in the circle. She made do with her glass of ice water.

Ron held up a hand. "Let's give thanks, everyone." he bowed his head and held Bonnie's hand on one side and Frankie's hand on the other side. Everyone gathered into a circle and held hands.

Ron prayed. "Blessed art thou, oh Lord our God, King of the world, Who bringest forth bread from the earth." He lifted his head. "We got a tradition. We have our guests say a prayer, too.

Kim squeezed Jon's hand. "Go ahead. Like we used to do when you were little."

Jon looked around nervously and cleared his throat. "Uh--Come Lord Jesus, be our Guest, and let this food to us be blessed."

"A-men," said Ron. "Now, everybody, dig in."

Jon frowned with thought, and his mouth gapped open. "Hey! Waitaminute! That was the wrong prayer! You guys are Jewish!"

Bonnie, Frankie, and Kim smiled, and Ron laughed.

"Brick and I had Frankie baptized in church," said Bonnie. With the twins--I know it sounds strange, but we haven't decided yet. On some weekends we attend both church and synagogue, and on some weekends we skip both."

"I guess we'll have to decide before they get old enough for Confirmation--or Bat Mitzvah," said Ron.

"Hey, that's right," said Jon. "I remember--you guys got married at a joint interfaith ceremony."

"Ron used to pull the same thing on me, while we were dating," said Kim dryly. When we had dinner at his folks' house, he would ask me to say the prayer before supper--and I usually said the wrong thing."

Ron smiled. "Kim would get so flustered. Dad and I got such a kick out of it. And Mom would get on Dad's case. 'Abe Stoppable, shame on you!' she would say."

"I know what you had to put up with," Bonnie said to Kim dryly. "He pulled the same thing on me."

Supper was eaten with light and pleasant conversation. And when it was done, the table was cleared away.

Bonnie appeared pale and drawn.

"Hon," said Ron, "You're looking tired."

Bonnie nodded. "It's been a busy day. I guess I should get my rest."

Tenderly, Ron lifted up his wife in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Bonnie looked at Kim's face. "Ron, give us a few minutes alone. Some girl talk."

Ron nodded and left the room.

Kim kneeled by the bed.

"Something's bothering you," said Bonnie.

Kim nodded. "I still feel so guilty. My affair with Ron. How hateful I acted at him last night."

"I think of the Lord's Prayer," said Bonnie. "It says 'And forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors. If anything, K, this disease has shown me--love isn't just how you feel. It's what you do. And what kind of love and forgiveness is it that says, 'I let my friend K off the hook yesterday, but I feel like ragging on her today.'? That's piss poor love, if you ask me."

Kim hesitated. "There's another thing, Bon. Ron says you could tell when he and I were--together."

Bonnie nodded. "It's hard to describe. I've heard stories about people who could see and hear when they were comatose. Now I understand."

"This is so very hard to ask. A lot of what we did was so--intimate. Did Ron ever mention 'Our Game'?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, K. Our Ron knows how to treat a lady with discretion. He kept what was between you two to himself just as good as he kept my secrets from you. And there are things between me and my Brick that I might pass on to Frankie--or if my dear friend Kim would pass those things on for me."

And Kim's eyes teared. "I know you've forgiven me, but there's this emotional conflict--"

"K, you're a good friend--and a good woman. Ron's a good man. I know the day will come when he'll be done with mourning my passing. On that day, I want you to comfort each other--without a shred of guilt. There's a certain question you haven't asked, so I'll tell you. Ron and I share a bed, but not relations. I'm too weak--and I won't ask him to compromise his feelings. It's conflicting enough."

Kim bit her lip and nodded.

"Now--call my husband in."

Kim called Ron to come in the room.

Bonnie looked at them intently. "Kim--Ron--before I close my eyes tonight--in case I don't see the morning--I have a final request. Ron, you've given me two beautiful girls. See if you can't give one to Kim. Kim--my girls are going to have a big brother--your son Jon. See if you can't give them a little brother. "

Kim and Ron looked at each other dumbfounded. "We'll--uh--try," said Ron.

"Bonnie!" said Kim. "Bite your tongue! Don't scare me that way."

And Bonnie grinned slyly. "Psych! You know me, K. Just like our Cheer Squad days. I so gotta have the last word with you!"

Jon and Frankie talked together in the living room.

"Miss your dad much?" asked Frankie.

"Nah. He's a horny old bastard."

Frankie was shocked. "Jon!"

"I mean it! Your first dad was cool! Ron is cool! Even Papa Possible was cool. My dad? Forget 'im!"

"Yeah. I suppose. Like my grandfather--like my aunts. Mom says she was a real bitch in high school. Harshing on Ron and your mom. She says if she didn't get wasted and laid, it was a useless weekend."

They heard Bonnie's laughter from the bedroom.

"Well--it looks like we're gonna be family," said Jon.

Frankie smirked. "Yeah--does that mean we can't crush on each other anymore?"

Jon tried to shush her. "Hell! Don't say that Our folks will spaz! Ron'll put me in the Black Hole!"

Frankie laughed. "You sound just like your granddad! Hey! Stop it! No fair! I'm ticklish!"

And Jon did stop. "Ya know, that sounds really good--'our folks'--like we're already fam--like we've been fam all along."

In the bedroom, Kim and Bonnie made their good-byes.

"I'll be back as soon I can, to see you, Bon-bon."

"Don't make it too long, K. You never can tell. After all, they might call my number any day."

And both women embraced, and unashamedly kissed each others' cheeks.

"I love you, Bon," said Kim. "You've been a sister to me."

"Until I take my last breath, I'll thank God for the day we met, K.," said Bonnie.

"Cheer Squad tryout--you gave me the hardest routine you could come up with," said Kim.

"It was middle school--you had your braces," said Bonnie.

"You called me 'Tin Teeth'," said Kim. You bit off your pencil when I finished the routine."

"Chloe and Hope outvoted me--thank God for that," said Bonnie.

And neither could speak further for weeping.

Kim held Bonnie's face with both hands. "Don't you leave us for a while--we have a lotta catching up to do," she whispered.

Kim left the room while Bonnie and Ron spoke.

"You've been an angel, babe--not holding my cheating on you against me," said Ron.

Bonnie clucked her tongue. "You big goof! You're only human! We've all been too much hurt. It can only be love between us all from now on. Now, my big kosher ninja ginsu--gimme my good-night kiss."

And they touched lips tenderly.

"God has been good to me, Ron--to let me repent of my old life--to give me two good men in one lifetime," said Bonnie. I'm not afraid to die. I know Brick is waiting for me." She stroked Ron's face. "Now turn the light out. Leave the little night light on. And say good-night to our guests."

They mouthed _I love you_ to each other. And Ron closed the bedroom door.

Bonnie went to sleep contemplating two of her favorite Bible verses.

From the fourth Psalm, to comfort her for the remainder of her mortal days. I will both lay down and sleep in peace, for You alone, Lord, make me dwell in safety.

And from the seventeenth Psalm, to remind her of the Day she would waken to after her final sleep. When I awake, I will be satisfied with seeing Your Face.

Frankie and Jon became quiet as Kim and Ron came out to the living room. Little Kim and Mim came out from their playroom. All sensed that this most amazing day was drawing to a close, and there was a wish to prolong it.

Kim and Ron hugged with fierce tenderness.

"I'll dig up my Ronunicator. I'll carry it with me from now on," said Ron, "Just like the old days. You call me, beep me--if you wanna reach me, day or night."

They both smiled at the old tagline.

"Same here," said Kim. "And I'll have Wade make up a Kimmunicator for Bonnie."

Ron half-smiled and looked into Kim's eyes. "What do we call it? The Bonnunicator?"

Kim half-smiled and looked into Ron's eyes. "Such a dork. You'll never change. You take care of my friend 'til I get back here."

"I swear on the Torah and my great-grandfather," said Ron. "Most excellent care-age."

Frankie and Jon hugged with fierce tenderness.

"You be cool," said Frankie. "Don't start crushing on your dad's underage babes."

Jon made a disgusted look. "Please. As if. You're more my type. I'm into girls who can bench-press my weight." And he winked at her.

She jabbed him in the ribs. "Idiot! Just don't forget about us."

And he looked at her with great seriousness. "Never--Fran."

Frankie made a face. "You're lucky! It's like Ron calling your mom 'K.P.'! You're the only one who's ever gonna get away with calling me that!"

The twins hugged their legs, little Kim on Jon's leg, and Mim on adult Kim's leg.

"We are--"

"--So gonna miss you!"

"Now that Mommy's home--"

"--You gotta come back in a couple days."

Adult Kim picked up Mim and kissed both cheeks. "We'll see, sweetie. Oh, you both are so cute!"

Jon picked up little Kim and blew a raspberry on her neck.

"Ew! Gross!" said little Kim. "Jon gave me spit cooties!"

"Me too, me too!" said Mim excitedly.

And Jon did likewise with her.

No one said the words "I love you." No one had to. The entire day had been one long chorus of proclaiming love with actions.

"Aunt K!" said Frankie suddenly. "I remembered something!" She ran from the living room and came back with a paper bag. She handed it to Kim.

Puzzled, Kim opened the bag and peered in. She blushed bright red and quickly closed the bag.

Ron frowned.

Reluctantly, Kim opened the bag again.

Ron peered in. It was the green babydoll teddy Kim had worn earlier. He cleared his throat.

The twins looked up.

"Daddy?"

"Aunt K.?"

"What's in--"

"--The bag?"

"It's a present from Mom to Aunt K.," said Frankie. "Cause they love each other." She grasped Kim's hand with sincere emotion.

"You mean like--" asked little Kim.

"--When we share cookies?" asked Mim.

"Yeah," said Frankie. "Kinda like that."

Kim and Jon walked to the car, her arm around his shoulder. They kept glancing back.

Ron, Frankie, and the twins were framed in the light of the doorway. They kept waving.

The car backed out of the driveway and drove into the distance.

Ron and his daughters kept waving.

"We love--."

"--Aunt Kim and Jon," the twins chimed.

"Can we--."

"--Adopt them?"

Frankie hugged Ron and blinked back her tears. "Yeah. Me too. I am so there."

Ron put his arm around Frankie's shoulders, joy and sadness mingled in his eyes. "Y'know--I think we can arrange that."

Dr. Possible-Mankey drove to the Tri-City International Airport and returned the rental car.

Mother and son boarded the small commuter plane that was bound for Denver International.

Jon was looking absently out the window.

Kim broached the topic. "Penny for your thoughts, Jon."

Jon turned to her and thought for a moment. "Mom--wow. This has been--it's like being--. Uhh, lemme back up. When I listen to those old stories about you, Ron, Wade, Rufus, and the whole bunch of family and friends, or when I read your mission logs, I get this feeling of--strangeness--almost like a cartoon or a sitcom. What you might call a 'sitch'. Today has been like living through a 'sitch'. I figured you and Ron would have a night out while I was with Nana--and you know, Mom, I've always been cool with you two. But when Nana took me with her over to Ron's house, and she didn't say anything before we got there, and I saw Mrs. Stoppable was **awake**--and **home**--I thought, man, the shit is gonna hit the fan."

Kim frowned reprovingly. "Hmm--your language, young man. I've been too lenient. You might find that Ron is a bit tougher than your father."

"That's exactly it, Mom! It all happened in a few hours! There was every chance this would be the worst day of your life--Mrs. Stoppable finds out, confronts you and Ron, big argument--I had no idea how it was gonna turn out--it's like perfect! You and Ron finally end up together. And Mrs. Stoppable is okay with it."

"Don't forget, Jon--Mrs. Stoppable still has a terminal illness--and the girls still have to go through that--especially the twins."

Jon nodded. "I know. Good and bad--all stirred up together. It feels kinda--unreal--what's the word--surreal."

Well," Kim said, "I want you to understand--adultery is never right. Ron and I--and you kids--have a lot of healing to get through--a lot of stuff to deal with. And just because everything is good now doesn't mean that things won't get bad later. There's nothing magical or predestined or fairy-tale about Ron and me--even though a lot of people try to put that on us. This is something we all will have to work at very hard."

"I know that, too. But I trust you--and I trust Ron--which is a lot more than I can say about Dad. I feel really good about it, Mom. And even if things get messy--I'm gonna keep my head in the game--like you tell me to."

Kim kissed her son's forehead. "Thanks Jon. It means a lot to have your support."

"And I'm gonna keep my heart in the game, too."

"Jon--I'm impressed--that sounded really wise."

Jon smiled. "Yeah--all that wisdom. I must get it from your gene pool."

Both mother and son laughed quietly.

And with that, Kim resolved to keep her head--and heart--in the game plan that life had unfolded for her.

As the small commuter flight continued on its way back to Denver, the lights were turned out in a house in Middleton, and a day ended--a day quite unlike what any of the little group of family and friends had ever lived before. But they all hoped it would be the first of many such days--days full of the opportunity for times of tenderness.

_**THE END**_

_**...well--ahem--not quite--there's a...**_

_**postscript**_

Annette Possible--

(snarky laugh) Aw. You mean I didn't mention the postscript?

Fear not, dear readers--it'll be good. But it's me--the Glacially Slow Writer--and I'm just dragging out the story for typical form--kind of like Drakken's lair blowing up.


	4. Chapter 4

Adm. Antilles, 19maria9, Cylon One, : Sentinel103, thank you for the story alerts and fav's.

Oh, screaming phoenix--you bring a smile to my lips. And I say that with love.

Let me explain. I do not fault your indignation one whit. Such passion is what fuels the motivation to repent. Some people need the tender wooing. Some need the scathing rebuke.

In my reviews for chpt. 1, I was actually somewhat surprised to to learn that there was a lot of judgemental and negative opinion regarding Kim and Ron's behavior. I found this encouraging. It showed that, at least among my readers, people still accepted the quaint and moralistic notion of lifelong faithfulness to marital vows--that they weren't buying into the popular concept that the grand all-consuming passion of being in love is lawful ground for breaking the marriage union. At that point, the rough draft of my story already had Bonnie confessing to Kim the part about Josh being a two-timing prick in high school. But I could sense a groundswell of sympathy in Bonnie's favor against Kim. So what did I do? I tweaked the story--I _contrived--_as I mention in the last chpt--I extended the scope of Bonnie's involvement with Josh. I increased the degree of her wrongdoing.

Maybe I did too good of a job? At least as far as you're concerned?

At this point, we're on the verge of powerful spiritual concepts. Ancient religions call them Mysteries. Things like Dualism. Good and Evil. The Fall from Grace. Redemption.

Modern Atheism spends a lot of time trying to debunk the Mysteries without adding anything substantial in their place. There's a scientist whose book is incredibly popular. I won't mention the name of the scientist or the book--only because in the grand scheme, he will be forgotten in a brief span of years--just like you and me and all our pitiful scratchings. But he out there selling this notion--that belief in God and supernatiral is actually comparable to a computer virus in the collective hard drive of the human race--a mass delusion--that the virus is the origin of all the evil behavior and persecution--that the virus has to be deleted. Are you picking up on my clues?

But back to my explanation. The Mysteries. We come to a paradox--the whole puzzle of how to repair the damage Evil has caused. That's what Redemption is. And the seeming paradox is this--that confession and repentance is enough to undo the damage and avoid the penalty.

I absolutely hear what you're saying--and I should save this for a private response to your review--but I'm composing this on the fly and trying it out on my target audience--you all. (And I thought my discourse through the lips of Manny Katz was too long.) My brain is bursting with concepts--and like Rabbi Katz, i have to collect my thought, and go slow--step by step. In fact, I have to fall back on the words of others.

My man C.S. Lewis wrote Perelandra--the story of two earthmen who went to Venus--one to corrupt the Adam and Eve of that world, the other to oppose him. The good guys won, of course. But as the Guardian Angel of that world says--it is well to speak of justice--because on our world things so often fall short of that standard. But God's ideal standard is greater than justice. All is Gift. Grace. Undeserved, unmerited favor, as the old definition goes.

In The Great Divorce, we meet two souls in the afterlife. It's an imaginary bus trip from Hell to Heaven. The Ghost from Hell meets the Spirit from Heaven. They knew each other in the mortal life. The Ghost can stay in heaven, if he wants. But he won't. Why? Because he's pissed. Someone they both knew was a murderer who was executed--and got into Heaven on a deathbed confession. In fact, the murderer and the victim are now good friends. The Ghost is offended. He was a "decent chap". Paid his taxes (sort of like the guy Rabbi Katz talks about) And if he can't get into Heaven on his own, then he would rather not be there. It would offend his sense of manhood to ask for the "Bleeding Mercy".

But his friend gently reminds him--he really wasn't that good--he beat his wife and co-workers, among other things--but that wouldn't matter--he would still fall short. And his friend encourages him to go ahead and ask for the "Bleeding Mercy"--every last bit of it. Accept the free gift. Complete abandon any effort to earn a ticket into Heaven. You can guess how it turns out. The Ghost won't budge an inch.

At Calvary--or Golgotha--we see one of the two thieves crucified with Christ. According to tradition, his name was Dismas. And he gets on the other guy's case for mocking Christ. "Don't you fear God? Even now? We're here because we deserve it! But He's done nothing wrong!" And he makes this plaintive plea. "Jesus! Give a thought to me when You come into Your Kingdom!"

And the plea is recieved. "You will join Me there--today!"

I'm sure you know the parable. The landowner goes to town early in the morning. "I need workers! A decent day's wage!" And a bunch of guys sign up on the spot. But he's desperate. He wants to get the crop harvested before sunset. So he makes several more trips into town and makes the same offer--a full day's wage.

The last work crew arrives in late afternoon. It works. The entire crop is harvested. The workers line up to get paid. The guys hired last get the promised full day's wage.

The workers who were at it all day are groovin'! This is golden! They're gonna be rolling in cash!

But they get the same thing--the decent day's wage. And they're mad. "What? Not fair! Raw deal! We were out there all day, sweating like slaves!"

And the landowner says, "Gentlemen--you hired on for the agreed-on price. It's my money. Can't I do with it what I want? Or do you begrudge me that right--and my generosity?"

I could go on and on about how I believe that sincere contrition is valid--and I could use a lot of hundred dollar words like "efficatious" and "expiation"--but the two individuals I just quoted--my departed Christian brother, my fellow mortal, C.S. Lewis and my Elder Brother, my Lord Jesus Christ, the Son of His Father, Who with the Father and the Spirit comprise One Being, Who alone is Uncreated, Whose existence extends from all Eternity past to all Eternity future--there I go--getting theological

You can see I'm bullish on the Christian--and by derivation Jewish--world view. Some common ground also with Islam. But the idea that the world is in a screwed-up way is present in all world views--even scientific Atheism--i.e. Marxism. The only diff is how to deal with the problem.

And here's another Paradox. My man C.S. Lewis talks about it in Mere Christianity. If all we really are is glorified Animals--get born, get weaned, get laid so more can get born (sorry--graphic), and finally get eaten--because that is how most living things pass on--very few animals die in bed--we would be okay with. We would feel at home with with it. We would cry out in pain as we're being devoured, but there would be a zen-like acceptance--I think.

But the truth is, we don't feel at home with it. Our entire history is the story of religions and philosophies bubbling to the surface, like a kettle of soup boiling on the stove. We keep coming up with explanations. From the simplest tribal tale of a love affair between the sun and the moon to the most complex theism, complete with ordained leaders, systematic theology, scriptures, apologetics, yadda, yadda. We can't shake it--much as the anti-theists would like us to. As a species, we're hard-wired for belief.

Karl Marx gets frustrated with it--his whole thing about religion being an opiate--a habit we have to kick. I prefer to see it as Ralph Waldo Emerson said. "We are born believing. A man bears beliefs as a tree bears apples."

Well--there you go, my friend--words from the lips of clay. I too am a poor wayfaring stranger. I could go on and on--but y'all didn't come to hear a sermon. you came to hear a story.

captainkodak1--you're one of the deans of KP fanfiction. Your appreciation is always treasured.

The Enduring Man-Child--I could do worse than contrive an ironic masterpiece.

To answer your question. Yes. Erik Drake is the syntiodrone of So The Drama.

Regarding adultery in Judaism. You are quite right. It is indeed a capital offense. The penalty under the Law of Moses was death by stoning. And yet we find the sentence is suspended for David--who not only committed adultery with Bathsheba--but arranged her husband's murder--to whom the Psalm that Rabbi Katz quotes partly pertains

We find it a recurrent theme in religion in general--those who are stricken with an awareness of their own wrongdoing, and seek God's mercy--the penitent--find it. And sometimes that mercy takes the form of an increased consciousness of sin and guilt.

In Hebrews 12, the writer urges us not to lose heart when we are chastized by God. Like any true parent, He disciplines His children when they stray. Christ speaks in the same theme when He speaks of the Lord pruning the branches of the vine.

But these are New Testament examples. And I wanted to find something applicable to Judaism. I did see a passage in the Talmud once upon a time about how God punishes His Chosen in small doses, so to speak, instead of one fell swoop--lowering the boom, as Rabbi Katz says.

The point is the same. God says plainly in Ezekiel 31 that He does not desire the death of the wicked. So if we can do deliberate wrong without a qualm of conscious--like Adolph Eichman--it's a bad sign.

Yeah--poor Josh. I know. I agree completely with you. In the canon, he's not at all as I portray him. Actually, my first exposure to him was in the fan story Paragon, by Jao--who portrays the unfortunate guy as a serial murderer, rapist, incestuous, black magician, etc.

CajunBear73--a VERY good point. Mrs. Dr. P. was instrumental. And we're going to give a nod to her.

Sentinel103: a volley of WOW's. Thanks

Muzzlehatch--only "practically bawling"? Dude--I've got to tug the heart strings harder then. But thank you. I'm glad it was worth the wait.

Katsumara: yes. The road they had to take was--and still will be--a long, hard, winding one.

Mack53B and Comet Moon: Thank you

All characters--except the twins Kim and Mim--are taken from the KP show, by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley.

Like I said--no neat and tidy end. Just a candle of faith, hope, and love to light the future. Vaya con Dios. And God bless us, every one.

_**A TIME FOR TENDERNESS**_

_**the--ahem--postscript**_

Annette Possible arrived home from the Stoppable household. In her heart, she was praying hard--that Kim and Ron could somehow reconnect at some level--that Bonnie's remaining days would be good days, now matter how many or few they might be--that her grandchildren--both by blood, Jon--and by love, Frankie--and especially the twins, little Kim and Mim--would not grow embittered by grief and loss.

She went to bed tense and tired. And hoping that no emergent calls came from the hospital tonight. She stroked the empty pillow beside her in the queen-sized bed and gazed beyond at the portrait of her late husband on the nightstand.

_Oh, Jim--my love--I miss you. Look down on us, and keep an eye on us--especially your Kimmie-cub--and all the other cubs--Jon, Frankie, and the twins Kim and Mim. If you could, tug on God's sleeve. We could certainly use an extra portion of blessing._

In the morning, Annette noticed a textmail she had received on her palm device.

Dear Annette,

I want to thank you for all you've done for me and my family. And like I always tell you--don't feel bad or apologize that you couldn't do more for me. The joy I've had in my life--after growing up in the family that I did--and being a little bitch all my young life--if I lived to be a hundred, I couldn't ask for more fulfillment. My Brick--and my Ron--and my girls. And my friends--you and your family. 

We've shared the loss of the men in our lives.

You reached out to me, Annette, when we lost Brick. You were a mother to me--just like Kim was a sister. We wouldn't have survived without you, Frankie and I. God knows, my own sisters were worthless--and my mother hardly knew how to console me when Brick and I had our high school quarrels. 

And you gave me the privilege of letting me comfort you when you lost Jim. He was a father to me--and it took some serious tragedy in my life to make me see that.

And it's happened. Tonight. At my house. After you left. Kim and Ron have mended fences. And Kim has consented to be a mother to my girls after I'm gone.

I'm so happy I could burst. After some of the crap I've pulled in my lifetime, I hardly deserve to be this happy. To see those two together makes up for everything--losing Brick, losing my health, knowing my girls are going to lose their mother.

I'd like to think my Brick and your Jim--and Ron's dad--are looking down from heaven--filled with pride for their families.

A final request I'd like to make of you, Annette--and it's not like I think I won't see the morning. But you never can tell. Help them after I'm gone. It'll be so hard on my girls. And Jon is so mature for his age. But I know what it's like to have a father who walked away from his wife and children. He has wounds that don't show--that he may not even be aware of. I've written a letter to be given to him when they read my will. Hopefully he'll look on me as a kindred spirit. Kim and Ron will have their hands full dealing with all this. It will be their most difficult mission--even for the girl who can do anything. But I can't see them any other way. They were meant to be together for a lifetime.

Your family has been my family--even your two boys, the time they sent me anonymous love notes and took me to the school dance. I think I could have fallen in love with one--or both Jim and Tim--as easily as I fell in love with Brick and Ron. LOL Listen to me. I'm as man-crazy now as I was during high school. It's just a better category of men. And you tell them for me--keep on harassing Kim now and then--just to keep her from getting too comfortable. And you can tell Kim I made this last request of the Tweebs. And she won't be able to get back at me. LOL again.

Thank you, Annette, for everything. Both as my doctor and my friend. Thank you for everything you've done for me and my family. I look forward to being with my Brick.

Love, Bonnie.

Annette clasped the palm device tightly in her hand. She found a picture album and slowly paged through it.

All the snapshots. Kim and Ron as children. Her freckles and braces. His dorky smile and making the peace symbol "V" with his fingers. Cheer Squad. Kim, Bonnie, and the other girls--who seemed also as daughters to Annette. Ron as Mascot. Kim, Ron, and the Japanese girl, Yoriko. Ron grinning like a fool between the two of them. Kim brooding with jealousy. Kim jumping with her pom-poms. Kim and Ron's Junior Prom picture. Kim and Ron's Senior Prom picture. Kim's commencement portrait with cap and gown. And the same portrait of Ron. Kim's wedding picture--with Josh, alas. Bonnie and Brick's wedding portrait. Kim and Josh with newborn Jon. Bonnie and Ron's wedding portrait. Kim when she received her Bachelor's degree--and when she received her Master's degree--and when she received her Doctorate.

And the special pictures on the last page. Annette and Jim's wedding picture. Kim and Jon's recent picture. A Possible family portrait taken when Kim was a junior--Jim, Annette, Kim, Jim & Tim, and Nana. Kim and Ron in their mission suits. And a family portrait of Bonnie, Ron, Frankie, and Kim & Mim. And a snapshot of Annette and Bonnie, taken while Bonnie was recovering from her first craniotomy.

Annette hugged the album to her bosom.

_And thank __**you**__, Bonnie, for everything. Both as my patient and my friend. Thank you for everything you've done for __**me**__ and __**my **__family--and your dearest friends--Kim and Ron._

_**NOW...**_

_**...it really and truly for sure is...**_

_**THE END**_

_**(maybe)**_


End file.
